


scared of letting go

by talktothesky



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cepeda quiere a Roi, El camino va a ser duro pero estos dos tendrán su final feliz, M/M, Roi quiere a Cepeda, y yo les quiero a los dos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky
Summary: Luis Cepeda es lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado a Roi Méndez en su vida.





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> No podía ser de otra forma y aquí estoy, escribiendo y publicando un fic de OT. ¿Que habría sido de mí estos meses sin vivir tan intensamente Operación Triunfo? No quiero ni pensarlo. 
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a Lu, Jaime y Sita, que serán seguramente los únicos que lean esta historia entera según la vaya subiendo. Pero sobre todo a Sita porque desde aquel día que volvió a Twitter a gritar emocionada sobre OT me ha dado alguien con quien compartir constantemente el Team FRIENDS y a cada uno de sus componentes <3 
> 
> El titulo viene de "Say you won't let go" porque quiero que os imaginéis a Luis cantándosela a Roi mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos. Llorad conmigo.

Operación Triunfo es lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado a Roi Méndez en su vida.

Lo mejor porque no habrá experiencia que pueda superar nunca lo que Operación Triunfo ha significado y significa para él. Lo peor porque no habrá experiencia que pueda superar _nunca_ lo que Operación Triunfo ha significado y significa para él.

Dentro de la Academia todo se siente diferente y solo los privilegiados que han vivido en ella pueden llegar a explicar cómo es. Cada pequeña cosa que pasa se vive como un mundo, como mil emociones entrelazadas entre sí a las que es imposible dar un único nombre. Es tener el mundo en tus manos y pensar que en cualquier momento se te puede escapar. La alegría inunda los pulmones. La soledad hace temblar las manos. La ansiedad paraliza las cuerdas vocales. 

La Academia exige muchas cosas de ti -esfuerzo, trabajo, pasión, ganas- pero quizá lo más difícil es lo que la Academia no exige de ti y tú aún así le acabas dando -lágrimas, recuerdos, risas, corazón-.

Dentro de la academia existe un mundo paralelo (que acertados fueron en explicarlo así en _Camina_ ) que te vuelve adicto a él y que, incluso fuera, te mantiene cautivo entre sus redes.

Roi lleva una semana fuera ya y, aún así, se despierta cada mañana esperando encontrarse en una litera, esperando escuchar una canción dedicada a despertarles, esperando abrir los ojos y ver las caras que en tan solo 2 meses se han convertido en todo para él. 

Esta mañana Roi se despierta por la luz que entra por su ventana. Ayer por la noche llegó tan cansado después de varias entrevistas a su casa que se le olvidó bajar las persianas y ahora, a las 8 de la mañana, ya está sufriendo las consecuencias.

Estirando sus piernas y brazos, Roi deja escapar un pequeño sonido de satisfacción cuando sus articulaciones y espalda crujen. Cada vez que hacia esto en la academia, Amaia y Ana siempre gritaban "¡Roi!", perturbadas por el sonido de los crujidos. Roi se incorpora en la cama y estira hacia abajo el polo morado con su nombre que ha llevado puesto para dormir, ya que durante la noche se le ha subido a la mitad del estómago. Un suspiro escapa sus labios. Un minuto despierto y un recuerdo de la academia. 

 _“Aún quedan miles más que asaltarme y romperme durante el día."_ Con este pensamiento Roi se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. 

En su corto paseo hacia el servicio el silencio de su casa se hace palpable y hace que el pequeño piso parezca mucho más grande de lo que en realidad es. No hay ruidos de cubiertos en la cocina, el televisor está apagado, no se escucha la voz que siempre tararea canciones por las mañanas. Cris no está, lleva sin estar una semana, y aunque Roi sabe que su corazón debería estar roto, son tantas las emociones que ha vivido desde octubre que esta parece una rutina más. ¿Como puede comparar una ruptura con todo lo que ha vivido desde que se presento, medio en serio medio en broma, a aquel primer casting? ¿En qué le convierte no poder derramar una lagrima por haber perdido una relación que en su momento fue todo para él? ¿Es peor aún si confiesa que ha llorado por las noches echando de menos dormirse al compás de otras tantas respiraciones en una misma habitación?

Su corazón debería haberse roto cuando Cris deposito ese último beso en su frente tan solo un día más tarde de su salida de OT. Su corazón debería haberse hecho pedazos cuando Cris pronunció con una voz rota, “Ambos ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar cuando entraste.” Su corazón debería estar pidiendo a gritos recuperar lo que un día tuvo. Su corazón, sin embargo, no ha vuelto a casa con él. 

Entrar en la ducha y ponerse bajo el chorro de agua caliente ayuda a Roi a tener unos cortos minutos de paz, a fingir que nada ha cambiado, que todo sigue igual.  Pero en el momento en el que pone un pie fuera de la ducha de nuevo el mundo real vuelve a asaltarle. Eso es todo lo que Roi encuentra últimamente, escapatorias transitorias. 

Roi coloca una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y se dirige de nuevo hacia la habitación, con la ropa que se quito para ducharse sujeta entre sus manos. Al llegar frente a la cama suelta la ropa sobre ella y, en vez de dirigirse al armario para vestirse, se sienta en la cama, cerca de la mesilla de noche para agarrar su móvil, desconectándolo del cargador al que ha estado enchufado toda la noche. 

Desde que salió de la Academia Roi no ha tenido tiempo de contestar todos los mensajes que habían ido llegando a su móvil durante el tiempo que había estado incomunicado. Poco a poco ha ido agradeciendo el apoyo que la gente le había estado brindando pero nada más darse cuenta de  la cantidad de mensajes que le esperaban había decidido priorizar a las personas más allegadas a él y, en descansos y momentos con más tiempo, ya iría contestando el resto de muestras de cariño.

Al abrir su WhatsApp las más de cien conversaciones no contestadas aún le esperan, pero Roi sigue ignorándolas y se dirige al grupo en el que más activo ha estado desde que salió. 

Los Amiguetes han hablado demasiado desde que ayer Roi pusiera el último mensaje por el grupo al llegar a casa pero aún así Roi lee todos y cada uno de los mensajes, desde los que Jorge llena de emojis y son prácticamente un jeroglífico que tiene que descifrar, hasta la conversación exclusiva entre Betta y Cepeda, cada cuál diciendo más gilipolleces que el otro. 

Según va leyendo los mensajes una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de Roi y sus dedos cosquillean. Observar como Cepeda encaja de forma tan fácil en su grupo de amigos hace que Roi se sienta feliz. La preocupación de como sus dos mundos encajarían una vez volviera a casa se disipa cada vez que uno de sus amigos incluye a Cepeda en un comentario, en un plan, en una broma. Es como si los dos Rois que habitan ahora su cerebro -el de antes y el de ahora- pudieran compartir espacio y vida. 

Roi sale del grupo sin poner un mensaje pero es incapaz de cerrar completamente el WhatsApp. Su conversación privada con Cepeda se encuentra justo debajo del grupo de Amiguetes y puede leer el último mensaje que este le escribió ayer por la noche. 

_“Y yo a ti, crack jajaja”_

Sin tener que releer la conversación Roi sabe de que mensaje es respuesta el comentario de Cepeda y una sensación de incertidumbre le crea un escalofrío que le recorre de la cabeza a los pies, una sensación que solo Cepeda es capaz de provocar.

Cepeda es el único que le puede hacer reír con solo una mirada, el único que le puede hacer enfadar con solo un comentario, el único que calmaba sus nervios todos los lunes mientras a la vez hacia que un peso inexplicable apretara contra su pecho cuando su atención no estaba fija sobre él.

Desde que Roi comenzó hace meses a vivir su experiencia en Operación Triunfo hay muchas cosas que es incapaz de explicar, de entender, de superar. De entre todas ellas, la cosa más confusa, más extraña, más valiente y más transformadora es él. Él y las sensaciones que él suscita.  Luis Cepeda es inexplicable y aún así Roi lleva meses intentando poner en palabras qué es esto que le está pasando.

Entrando en su conversación con Cepeda Roi relee el último mensaje que le envió a Cepeda antes de la contestación de este y es incapaz de seguir leyendo el resto de la conversación por la vergüenza que se apodera de él.

_“Buah tío es que no sabes como te quiero eh…? Jajaja”_

A veces Roi se pregunta hasta qué punto su subconsciente sabe más que él mismo, hasta qué punto la respuesta sobre la gran pregunta que es para él Luis Cepeda está ya delante de él pero él teme reconocérsela a sí mismo. 

Roi lleva meses viviendo entre la ignorancia y la más absoluta comprensión, y aún no sabe qué camino tomar ni qué consecuencias afrontar.

La vibración de su móvil en sus manos saca a Roi de sus pensamientos y cuando este baja la mirada hacia la pantalla vuelve a preguntarse, como lo ha hecho cien veces con anterioridad, hasta qué punto su conexión con Cepeda llega que en los momentos de máxima tensión que Roi tiene por él, parece que siempre sabe cuando tiene que aparecer. 

Aclarándose la garganta, Roi acepta la llamada de Cepeda, la mano que sujeta el móvil contra su oreja ligeramente temblorosa.

“Ey, tío.”

El otro lado de la línea se mantiene en silencio y Roi se separa el móvil de la oreja para comprobar que la llamada sigue conectada.

“¿Cepeda?,” pregunta confuso Roi.

Un pequeño sonido llega al oído de Roi, tan suave que es casi imperceptible pero que si Roi tuviera que describir quizá llamaría sollozo.

“Cepeda, ¿estás bien?”

La preocupación de Roi crece por cada segundo que Cepeda no contesta pero no quiere preguntar en exceso o presionar, conociendo a Cepeda lo suficiente como para saber que el ritmo que el mundo lleva a la hora de afrontar sentimientos nunca se le puede exigir a él. 

Roi no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa al teléfono con Cepeda en silencio, esperando impacientemente que este sea capaz de expresar la situación. Roi está aún sentado en toalla sobre la cama, su pelo mojado goteando suavemente sobre sus hombros y sus pies pegados con firmeza sobre el frío suelo. Sin embargo el frío que le recorre las venas tiene más que ver con la incertidumbre e indefensión que con su desnudez.

“Roi.”

La voz rota de Cepeda hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación crea un nudo en la garganta de Roi.

“¿Si?,” contesta Roi con un suave hilo de voz. 

“Roi, tío… He cortado con ella.”

Si a Roi le obligaran algún día en el futuro a decir en qué momento exacto supo que su vida cambiaría para siempre no mencionaría el día de su primer casting de OT, ni cuando le mandaron cruzar la pasarela en la Gala 0, ni su expulsión posterior en la Gala 11. 

Si Roi tuviera que señalar un momento que cambió su vida para siempre, sería este: sentado sobre su cama medio desnudo, su teléfono fuertemente presionado contra su oreja derecha, escuchando la respiración ahogada de Cepeda y susurrándole palabras de calma, sintiéndose muy lejos del sitio en el que realmente querría estar. 

Porque Roi sabe en este momento que, aunque este no es el principio real de su historia, un nuevo comienzo está teniendo lugar. Un nuevo comienzo al que podría poner nombre y apellidos.


	2. Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic al que ya he cogido un cariño indescriptible. 
> 
> Me he tomado algunas libertades artísticas con el funcionamiento de los castings de OT sobre todo porque me daba mucha pereza tener que hacer labor de investigación sobre ello. Espero que perdonéis mis errores e invenciones.
> 
> Disfrutad <3

Roi siempre ha querido ser músico, siempre. O al menos desde que tiene uso de razón.

La música es lo más importante de su vida, su manera de seguir a flote cuando las cosas van mal, su diario de pasión cuando las cosas van bien. No hay nada que le haga sentir lo que la música le transmite y ha tenido suerte durante su vida de poder, de una manera u otra, dedicarse siempre a ello. Hay gente que sueña con llenar estadios enteros y vender miles de discos y grabar videoclips en playas de Miami pero Roi solo quiere poder tocar su guitarra frente a un puñado de personas que le aplaudan incluso si en alguna nota se le rompe la voz.

La música es a Roi lo que el aire a otras personas y Roi no la cambiaría por nada. Lo sabe él, lo sabe su familia, lo saben sus amigos y lo debe de saber el mundo entero a estas alturas. 

Por eso, cuando sus amigos le reúnen un viernes por la noche y le dicen, “Roi, tenemos algo importante que decirte”, Roi sabe que tiene que ver con su primer y verdadero amor. 

“Vas a presentarte a los castings de Operación Triunfo.” 

La primera reacción de Roi es reírse. Reírse hasta que le salen lágrimas de los ojos por las carcajadas. Pero sus amigos no ríen, sólo le miran atentos y pacientes. 

“¿Vais en serio?”

“Roi, tío,” dice Adrián. “Tienes que intentarlo. Llevas bromeando con ello desde el puto reencuentro.”

“Sí,” confirma Roi. “Bromeando. Pero joder, que nunca lo he dicho en serio.”

“Ya, pues nosotros pensamos que tendría que serlo,” afirma Peña tras dar un sorbo a su lata de cerveza. 

“¿Para eso habéis venido todos a mi casa hoy? ¿Para tenderme una emboscada?,” pregunta Roi. 

“Algo parecido,” contesta Peña. 

“Mira Roi, tienes dos opciones,” dice Betta, hablando por primera vez durante la conversación. “O vas tú de motu propio o te llevamos nosotros de los pelos. Tú eliges.”

Mirando las caras de sus amigos Roi sabe que todos y cada uno de ellos lo dicen en serio. Todos están dispuestos a llevarle a rastras a hacer una cola de horas y horas rodeado de miles de personas que buscan lo mismo que él: hacer de la música su vida. 

Un nudo se le forma en la garganta y las manos le empiezan a sudar. Presentarse a esos castings solo lleva a dos caminos: el de la gloria o la decepción. No hay un término medio. La simple idea de ponerse en frente de un jurado que le diga que no vale para dedicarse a lo único que le hace feliz paraliza a Roi. Pero existe una ínfima posibilidad, una microscópica oportunidad de que pronuncien ese sí, de que le abran la puerta a algo que siempre ha visto lejano y anhelado. 

Roi no cree poseer la fuerza para enfrentarse a ello, pero en los ojos de sus amigos ve el reflejo de todo lo que necesita. 

Y así es como Roi acaba decidiendo dar el paso: no por él, si no por lo que de él piensan aquellas personas que a él más le importan. Creerá en lo mucho que los demás creen en él y de ahí saldrá lo que el universo tenga que dictar.

Roi toma aire profundamente y asiente con la cabeza, “Pues tendré que presentarme a los castings de OT.”

Los gritos de felicidad de sus amigos causan una repentina ola de emociones en Roi que le sacude de pies a cabeza y le deja sin respiración, aunque la falta de aire en sus pulmones también puede ser por el peso que de repente se ha posado sobre él en forma de todos sus mejores amigos saltándole encima y aplastándole contra el sofá.

Si en los castings las cosas salen mal sólo tendrá que recordar la felicidad que siente en este momento y recordarse que tener a estas personas en su vida es la mayor suerte que le puede haber tocado.

 

* * *

 

 Al principio Roi no se lo cuenta a nadie más que no sean las personas que le llevaron a tomar la decisión de presentarse a los castings. Sus padres no lo saben, sus demás amigos y familiares no lo saben. Ni siquiera Cris lo sabe.

Cris. 

Cris que desde que están juntos ha sido siempre su mayor apoyo. Cris que siempre ha parecido entenderle mejor que nadie. 

Cris. 

Hace ya un par de meses que las cosas no están bien y Roi no sabe si culparse a sí mismo, culparla a ella u olvidarse de culpas y reconocer que las cosas simplemente han seguido su curso natural. Si fuera mejor persona quizá hace ya tiempo que Roi la habría dejado marchar y no la mantendría a su lado por miedo a la incertidumbre, agarrándose a un amor que ya a ninguno de los dos les hace felices. Pero Roi no es mejor persona, Roi sólo quiere ser aquel chico enamorado de hace un par de años que sentía su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho cada vez que la veía sonreír. 

Roi sabe que las cosas están irremediablemente acabadas cuando tras el primer casting de OT, tras horas en la cola y nervios a flor de piel, Cris no es su primera llamada tras escuchar el tan ansiado “Pasas a la siguiente fase”. 

La primera persona a la que Roi llama tras recibir ese primer sí es a su madre, a la que tiene que explicar entre lágrimas y sollozos que, “Sí mamá me he presentado a los castings de OT. Ya sé que no te dije nada. Mamá, escúchame, que he pasado a la siguiente fase”. 

Las primeras personas a las que Roi ve tras el casting son a los Amiguetes, que le esperan en su casa ansiosos por saber cuál ha sido el veredicto. 

No es hasta que Roi recibe el segundo sí al día siguiente, el sí que le catapulta a la fase final, que Roi llama a Cris para contárselo. Y es en ese momento exacto cuando Roi se da cuenta de que nunca la ha merecido porque aunque Cris hubiera estado en su legítimo derecho de enfadarse y decepcionarse porque Roi ha tardado semanas en contarle de sus intenciones y 48 horas en contarle lo que está viviendo, ella rompe a llorar con él compartiendo su alegría. 

Y durante el mes y medio que separa la fase 2 de los castings de la fase 3 es Cris quien siempre está a su lado. Cris sujetando su mano, Cris aplaudiendo sus preparaciones a altas horas de la noche, Cris tranquilizándole cuando su cerebro le convence que todo esto es algo que no merece. 

Cris, más como una amiga que como una novia. 

Y Roi, que día tras día se ve cada vez más cerca de su sueño y más lejos de quien siempre le ha animado a trabajar por él.

 

* * *

 

Su madre es la última persona en abrazarle antes de coger el avión que le llevara a Barcelona para la tercera y última fase del casting.

“Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.”

Con esas últimas palabras de aliento Roi se sube al avión sabiendo que lo que ocurra en este corto viaje le cambiará para siempre de una manera u otra. 

La organización ha juntado a varios gallegos para dirigirse juntos en avión a Barcelona desde el aeropuerto de Santiago de Compostela y en conjunto son un grupo de 7 personas. 3 de ellos le suenan de los primeros castings pero son 2 de los que no reconoce los que le tocan sentados al lado durante el vuelo. Héctor, Miriam y él entablan conversación para pasar el tiempo pero Roi puede leer en los ojos de ambos los nervios que está seguro se pueden ver reflejados en los suyos también. Ninguno de los 3 dice nada sobre ello, como si de un pacto silencioso se tratara.

Al aterrizar en Barcelona, una mujer les recoge a la salida del avión y les dirige a un punto de encuentro donde un grupo de otros 5 chicos está esperando. La mujer les explica a todos que están esperando a que el vuelo que trae a los candidatos de Andalucía aterrice, además de estar esperando uno de los que proviene de Madrid. 

La espera en sí no es larga pero Roi la padece como si fuera eterna. Saberse ya en Barcelona hace que todo parezca mucho más real, como si todo lo vivido con anterioridad a esto hubiera sido un sueño del que Roi acaba de despertar y es ahora cuando se enfrenta a la vida auténtica. 

Los otros dos grupos a los que estaban esperando llegan a la vez en una pequeña estampida de ruidos de pasos y de ruedas de maletas en el ya sonoro aeropuerto del Prat. 

Los grupos de candidatos comienzan a mezclarse y los chicos empiezan a presentarse entre ellos, creando una marabunta de besos, gestos cómplices y nombres que se distorsionan en la cabeza de Roi. Abrumado, Roi da un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del centro del grupo para poder tomar un poco de aire. Normalmente Roi sería el primero en tomar la iniciativa de contacto, en presentarse a todo el mundo y liderar las interacciones, pero la situación le supera sin  remedio. Roi no puede dejar de pensar que estos son sus rivales, las personas a las que batir para conseguir algo que sólo 16 de ellos serán capaces de disfrutar.

“Joder,” una voz a su izquierda le sobresalta y le saca de sus reflexiones. “Como tengamos que presentarnos y besarnos todos con todos de aquí no salimos en la puta vida.”

Roi se gira hacia la persona que ha hablado y se encuentra a su lado a un chico de pelo y barba castaños que mira al grupo de jóvenes que aún se están presentado con semblante serio.

El chico lleva una funda de guitarra a la espalda, al igual que Roi, y se muerde el labio inferior delatando su incomodidad. 

“A lo mejor ese es el plan,” contesta Roi. “A lo mejor somos ya los que no estamos elegidos y quieren que lleguemos tarde a los castings para tener una excusa para echarnos directamente.”

El chico ríe y gira por primera vez su cabeza hacia él, posando sus ojos marrones en los de Roi. La sonrisa en sus labios hace que parezca mucho más joven que lo que Roi había estimado en un principio, y además de suaviza su postura e imagen.

“Puede ser, puede ser.” 

Roi consigue detectar el acento gallego en su voz pero el chico no ha venido en el mismo grupo que los de Galicia por lo que Roi intuye que su tiempo viviendo fuera ha debido de suavizarlo ligeramente. 

“Si no te gustan las presentaciones, ¿significa eso que no puedo preguntarte ahora tu nombre?,” pregunta Roi.

El chico le observa atentamente durante unos segundos con sus ojos entrecerrados y Roi se plantea durante ese tiempo si la habrá cagado tratando de ser tan natural en el primer minuto de conocerle. Pero el chico vuelve a sonreír ligeramente y las dudas de Roi se disipan.

“Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.” El chico estira su mano ofreciéndosela a Roi, que la coge para darle un corto apretón de manos. “Cepeda, Luis Cepeda.”

Roi levanta las cejas en señal de sorpresa, “Cepeda Luis Cepeda, tus padres deben de odiarte para haberte llamado así.”

La carcajada de Cepeda Luis Cepeda es contagiosa y Roi ríe suavemente también, más por liberar la tensión acumulada que por pensar que su chiste ha sido digno de alborozo. 

“Mis amigos me llaman Cepeda y así es como me están registrando en todos los castings y tal. Pero se me hace raro presentarme así sin más como si no tuviera siquiera un nombre.”

“Ya, Cepeda Luis Cepeda. No pasa nada, ya conozco tu terrible secreto, ya no te tienes que ocultar más.”

Cepeda vuelve a reír y Roi siente un cosquilleo de satisfacción en el estómago. Sólo se conocen desde hace un par de minutos pero Roi siempre ha sido bueno captando rápidamente las vibraciones de la gente, sus personalidades y disposiciones. Roi tiene la sensación de que Luis Cepeda no es una persona que se abra con facilidad a las personas que acaba de conocer, y pensar que ha conseguido hacerle reír tres veces en lo que llevan de conversación le hace sentir un extraño orgullo.

“Tú aún no me has dicho tu nombre,” comenta Cepeda. 

“Bueno, mi nombre no es tan original e interesante como Cepeda Luis Cepeda pero… Soy Roi.”

“¿Qué dices, tío?,” exclama Cepeda, sorprendiendo a Roi. “Roi es mil veces mejor que Cepeda Luis Cepeda.”

Esta vez es Roi el que ríe ante el comentario y la mirada de Cepeda se ilumina. Hay algo en la presencia de Luis que calma a Roi, que le hace sentirse algo más él mismo en esta surrealista situación en la que se encuentra.

Antes de que Roi pueda contestarle, la mujer que les recogió del avión pide la atención del grupo y les comienza a guiar en el recorrido que tienen que seguir hasta los autobuses que les llevaran al hotel de los castings.

Roi y Cepeda comienza a andar junto con el resto del grupo, dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto, que va llamando la atención de varios de los otros viajeros que están deambulando por el aeropuerto del Prat a las 11 de la mañana de un caluroso día de agosto. 

La voces del grupo van subiendo en volumen y se nota que casi todos los candidatos van perdiendo sus composturas tranquilas según va pasando el tiempo y se acercan a los momentos claves. 

Roi, por su parte, se siente plenamente sereno por primera vez desde que el avión que salió de Santiago de Compostela levanto las ruedas del suelo. Mientras van metiendo las maletas en los buses que les han traído para recogerles, su mirada se cruza con la de Cepeda, que le dedica una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. 

Roi ha venido a darlo todo y, si las cosas salen mal, al menos podrá decir que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

 

* * *

 

  _“Roi, en primer lugar, enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí y estar en el grupo de los 25 mejores de Operación Triunfo 2017._

_Sabemos que el camino no ha sido fácil, has superado a miles de aspirantes y te queremos dar las gracias por haber participado. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo por haber soportado la presión y la exigencia de unos castings tan duros. Has sido un aspirante brillante y te felicitamos por ello, pero sólo 16 de vosotros seréis elegidos para entrar en la Academia de Operación Triunfo._

_Llevas muchos años de guitarrista en una orquesta pero apenas tienes experiencia como cantante. Hasta ahora tu escuela ha sido Internet y creemos que esa no es la mejor forma de aprender. Te aconsejamos que a partir de ahora te tomes más en serio tu formación musical, y por eso nos gustaría que lo intentases en la Academia de Operación Triunfo 2017._

_Felicidades, eres uno de los 18 finalistas.”_

 

* * *

 

“¡Ey, ey! ¡Quiero proponer un brindis! ¡Por los 18 finalistas de Operación Triunfo 2017!” 

La voz de Ricky se hace escuchar por encima de las de sus 17 compañeros, que tras sus palabras levantan sus vasos al unísono entre vítores de alegría.

Roi aún no termina de creérselo, ni siquiera tras haber llamado a sus padres y haber llorado con ellos. De entre miles de personas, de entre miles de buenas voces y talentos, él, Roi Mendéz, ha sido elegido. Él tiene algo único, algo que merece la pena explorar.

Él está dentro.

Él y también sus 17 compañeros que le acompañan ahora en la mesa del comedor del hotel, cerrado solo para que ellos puedan celebrar lejos del público general. De entre esas 17 personas Roi ha tenido contacto más o menos directo con cada una de ellas según han ido avanzado los castings de la fase 3. 

Miriam, que vino sentada a su lado en el avión. Mario y Alfred, con los que ha compartido momentos de descanso y risas en el hotel entre audición y audición. Ana Guerra, con la que se ha dado de la mano en momentos de tensión y de expulsiones. 

Y Luis Cepeda. Cepeda Luis Cepeda. Al otro lado de la mesa Cepeda está sentando hablando con Marina y Juan Antonio, riendo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas provocado seguramente por una mezcla entre la exaltación y el alcohol.

Estas 17 personas serán, a partir de este momento, las únicas personas que entiendan lo que esta experiencia significa para Roi. Estas personas serán su apoyo constante y, mirando alrededor de la mesa, Roi se siente afortunado de poder compartir estos momentos con personas que tienen un talento tan grande como el tamaño de sus corazones.

Mirando su vaso de cerveza Roi se da cuenta que vuelve a estar vacío y entiende un poco mejor de donde está saliendo esta vena tan sentimental y profunda.

Un móvil -parece ser el de Mimi- comienza a viajar por toda la mesa y a pasar de mano en mano para que cada uno ponga su número de teléfono y puedan crear un grupo de WhatsApp.  Roi añade su número y le pasa el teléfono a Ana, que está sentada a su lado. 

Al volver a recorrer la estancia con la mirada sus ojos se encuentran con los de Cepeda, posados en él con anterioridad.  En la mano Cepeda tiene un paquete de tabaco y señala con un gesto de cabeza disimulado al exterior. _¿Sales a fumar?_ , interpreta Roi. 

Roi asiente y se levanta de la silla, rodeando la mesa para salir por la puerta por la que Cepeda acaba de salir hace menos de 5 segundos, dejando atrás la mesa donde una versión espontánea de _Tú música es mi voz_ acaba de empezar. 

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras Roi los ruidos del comedor pasan a oírse lejanos y difusos. Aunque es medianoche ya, la noche veraniega permite estar en el exterior en manga corta sin pasar frío y Roi disfruta de la sensación. Roi echa su cabeza para atrás tomado una bocanada profunda de aire y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. No se observan muchas estrellas pero aún así a Roi le parece una vista espléndida.

Con sus ojos aún clavados en el firmamento Roi siento unos ligeros toques en su brazo izquierdo y gira su cabeza para mirar a Cepeda, que tiene su brazo estirado ofreciéndole el paquete de tabaco. Roi lo coge y saca de él un cigarro que se lleva a la boca y un mechero con el que enciende el cigarro antes de devolver la cajetilla a Cepeda.

Desde su presentación en el aeropuerto Cepeda y él no han tenido demasiado tiempo para conocerse más, pero han podido compartir varios momentos parecidos a este, alejados del bullicio y de las cámaras, sólo ellos y el humo del tabaco envolviéndoles en una nube de paz en medio de una pequeña guerra.

Cepeda aún no ha dicho palabra y Roi no quiere romper el silencio cómodo que comparten ambos así que simplemente da caladas al cigarro mientras va escuchando como Cepeda a su lado hace lo mismo.

“Enhorabuena.”

Después de los minutos de silencio la voz de Cepeda le sorprende. 

“¿Eh?”

“Que enhorabuena,” repite Cepeda. “No te lo había dicho antes así que… Enhorabuena por pasar.”

“Ah.” Comprende Roi. “Enhorabuena a ti también, tío.”

“¿No estás cagado?,” pregunta Cepeda. “Es como que ya hemos pasado la parte más difícil pero aún nos queda el último paso. Aún hay dos personas de este grupo que no van a pasar a la Academia.”

Roi asiente lentamente mientras da la última calada al cigarro y lo apaga contra la papelera que hay a su derecha. 

“Esperemos que esas personas no seamos nosotros dos, ¿no?”

Cepeda asiente y, con la mano que antes sujetaba su cigarro, agarra con firmeza el hombro de Roi. 

“Sí, tío, esperemos.”

“Cepeda Luis Cepeda,” dice Roi. “Creo que este es el comienzo de una bonita amistad.”

 

* * *

 

Un mes y medio más tarde aquel deseo lanzado fugazmente al aire se cumple. Roi está dentro de la Academia. Y también lo está Cepeda. Han pasado la Gala 0 y son oficialmente concursantes de Operación Triunfo 2017.

Dar el primer paso dentro de la Academia genera una sensación de libertad absoluta en Roi, a pesar de que ese paso signifique también el comienzo de lo que, con suerte, será un largo periodo sin ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior. 

A partir de este instante estas otras 15 personas serán su día y su noche, sus ensayos, sus momentos de relajación, sus conversaciones, sus apoyos, sus rivales, sus alegrías y sus miedos.  Estas personas serán su todo y Roi tiembla de anticipación ante la idea. 

Roi no sabe exactamente qué hora es pero estima que deben de ser las 2 o 3 de la mañana. Tras el chat, las elecciones de camas y las preparaciones para irse a dormir, la Academia ha quedado sumida en el silencio más absoluto.

Roi, tumbado en el sofá del salón a oscuras mientras observa el techo, siente la adrenalina correr aún por sus venas y aunque sabe que mañana se lamentara de no haber dormido lo suficiente no puede concebir la idea de irse aún a la cama. 

Desde su posición Roi escucha unos pasos que se acercan y se incorpora con rapidez por si es alguien que viene a decirle que no puede estar aquí en estos momentos. Sin embargo, es Cepeda el que se acerca hacía él, recorriendo la cocina hasta quedar de pie frente al sofá, esperando a que Roi le haga un gesto de invitación para sentarse a su lado. Una vez Cepeda toma asiento, los dos quedan muy cerca, sus piernas en contacto desde las rodillas hasta el final de sus muslos.

“Aquí estamos,” comenta Roi. 

“Aquí estamos,” repite Cepeda.

En la oscuridad los ojos marrones de Cepeda brillan de ilusión y Roi se pregunta si la pasión por la música que es tan fácil de leer en Cepeda le dará a él el mismo aura de magnetismo que Cepeda desprende incluso en sus silencios.

“Tío,” dice Cepeda. “Lo conseguimos.”

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces Roi gira su cuerpo para poder rodear cómodamente los hombros de Cepeda con sus brazos desde su posición aún sentados en el sofá. Roi nota la sorpresa de su compañero en la repentina tensión de su cuerpo pero antes de que Roi pueda arrepentirse de lo hecho y volver a poner distancia entre los dos, Cepeda levanta los brazos para colocarlos alrededor de la cintura de Roi y estrecharle aún más contra su pecho. 

Los ojos de Roi se llenan de lágrimas y algunas empiezan a caer mojando la camiseta de Cepeda pero ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto. Sólo se quedan así, abrazados, la nariz de Roi enterrada en el hombro de Cepeda, la barba de este acariciando el cuello de Roi. 

A veces en los silencios se dicen muchas más cosas de lo que las palabras pueden transmitir.


	3. Después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado más de lo que prometí pero al fin traigo nuevo capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por animarme a seguir. 
> 
> Este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo y no estoy del todo feliz con él pero espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Por último: dedico este capítulo a Key porque más vale tarde que nunca <3

Aunque sabe que es un hábito que tendría que tratar de romper, Roi suele ser siempre de los que llega tarde a todos los sitios.

Desde reuniones familiares a quedadas con amigos, incluso alguna que otra vez a sus propios conciertos con la orquesta, Roi suele presentarse a los eventos unos 10 minutos después de la hora acordada. Esto no es porque maneje mal el tiempo o sea irresponsable, es simplemente que Roi odia con todas sus fuerzas esperar. Esperar es una de las peores sensaciones que Roi ha sentido jamás. Todas las esperas vienen siempre acompañadas de incertidumbre, de vacío, de inseguridad. Roi es impaciente e inquieto, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, y tener minutos extras para perderse en sus pensamientos y _dudar dudar dudar_ es una tortura que Roi prefiere siempre evitar. 

Hoy, sin embargo, Roi ha llegado pronto a la cafetería en la que ha quedado con Cepeda. Son las cuatro y cinco de la tarde y las manecillas del reloj no parecen avanzar, haciendo que los veinticinco minutos que aún quedan hasta la hora a la que Cepeda y él se han citado se alarguen de manera infinita y tortuosa. Cada segundo que pasa se siente como un año y cada vez que la puerta del local se abre Roi siente su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho.

Roi es siempre de los que llega tarde a todos los sitios y ha elegido el peor día posible para cambiar esa costumbre. Como siempre, el culpable de ello es Luis Cepeda y Roi no puede ni fingirse ya sorprendido.

Han pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que Cepeda le llamase por teléfono y, entre lágrimas y sollozos, pronunciara la frase que más aterraba y embriagaba a Roi. Cepeda cortando con Graciela era algo que Roi ha odiado anhelar desde poco después de conocer a Luis y ahora, frente a la realidad de ello, Roi no sabe como sentirse ni como actuar. 

En la televisión de la cafetería se puede ver un resumen de la gala de hace un par de días y Roi siente una ola de orgullo presionar sobre su pecho cuando, sin sonido, observa la escena de la salvación de Ana. No ha sido fácil para él verse fuera esta semana ni dejar escapar la fantasía de ganar OT, pero más difícil ha sido pensar que una de las personas más importantes para el durante todo el concurso pudiera perder esa oportunidad teniéndola tan cerca. 

La imagen del televisor cambia rápidamente y pasa a mostrar una noticia sobre un famoso que Roi ni reconoce ni quiere esforzarse en reconocer, por lo que aparta su vista de él para volver a dirigirla al reloj de su móvil que señala que son aún las cuatro y ocho de la tarde. 

Que lento pasa el tiempo cuando uno busca librarse de él.

Roi suspira y, recostándose cómodamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, decide tomarse este tiempo para cerrar los ojos y pensar qué cojones le va a decir a Cepeda cuando le tenga delante.

¿Cuál es la reacción que una persona normal tendría frente a esta situación? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Roi si, por ejemplo, Adrián le llamase mañana para contarle que tras 4 años de relación con su novia lo han dejado? 

En ese hipotético caso las palabras y las acciones fluirían fácilmente de Roi, y no le cuesta imaginarse el apoyo que ofrecería a su amigo en ese momento de necesidad.

Pero Adrián no es como Cepeda para Roi. Nadie es como Cepeda para Roi y es eso lo que le hace encontrarse de nuevo en la primera casilla, sin ninguna idea de como tomar las riendas de una circunstancia que hace ya tiempo se le fue de las manos. 

Si todo fuera tan fácil como ofrecerle a Cepeda un hombro para llorar… Si tan sólo dudara de la mejor manera en la que consolar a su mejor amigo… 

Pero las manos de Roi se cierran en puños y sus uñas se clavan en las palmas de sus manos al pensar en tener a Luis delante una vez más, lejos de cámaras que siguen todos sus movimientos, libres los dos de elegir nuevos caminos. Pero la libertad es solo una ilusión en lo que a ellos respecta o al menos así lo está empezando a vivir Roi.

Así pasan los minutos para Roi, solo en una cafetería de Ourense, con los ojos cerrados e imaginando una escena tras otra, miles de maneras en las que el reencuentro con Cepeda puede ir. Aún así, no hay ninguna de ellas que convenzca definitivamente a Roi, que solo tiene clara una cosa: por muchos esquemas que se cree en su cabeza y mucha preparación previa, tener a Cepeda delante le desmontara y le desestabilizara como le pasa una y otra vez desde aquella primera vez en el aeropuerto.

Tan solo un par de minutos después de haber aceptado con reluctancia su situación de vulnerabilidad frente a Cepeda, Roi siente un suave cosquilleo en la nuca como si una suave brisa le acariciara la piel. Frente a la sensación, Roi abre los ojos e, inconscientemente, repasa la cafetería con la mirada. 

Son las cuatro y veintitrés de la tarde cuando los ojos de Roi se topan con la mirada de Cepeda,  que se encuentra de pie al lado de la puerta del local como si acabara de entrar en el establecimiento pero hubiera decidido no acercarse aún a él por temor a perturbarle. Roi se da cuenta entonces de que no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Cepeda entro en la cafetería y que éste puede haber estado minutos observándole mientras él era inconsciente de ello. Una extraña sensación, cada vez más familiar para Roi, toma partida en su estómago y avanza por su cuerpo hasta formar un nudo en su garganta.

Son las cuatro y veinticuatro cuando Roi por fin se levanta de su asiento, sus rodillas temblando ligeramente, y comienza a caminar con ritmo lento hacia Cepeda. 

“Ey,” dice Roi una vez delante de Cepeda, tan solo un par de pasos separándoles.

“Ey,” repite Cepeda, su voz casi imposible de escuchar por encima del ruido de la cafetera y las conversaciones de los clientes del local.

Vista desde fuera, la situación quizá parezca cómica -dos chicos jóvenes el uno frente al otro, mirándose intensamente y haciendo extraños amagos de acercarse el uno al otro- pero todo lo que Roi siente es incomodidad ante no saber como saludar a Luis. 

Hace un par de semanas, cuando los dos estaban aún dentro de la falsa burbuja que la Academia les proporcionaba, Roi no habría dudado ni un segundo en abrir sus brazos a Luis y fundirse en él, pero ahora en el mundo de verdad Roi siente temor de abrirse demasiado, de que incluso sus gestos más pequeños delaten su sentir.

“Joder Roi, tío.” Es Cepeda al fin quien acaba con la extraña dinámica. “Ven aquí.”

Roi pierde así todos los papeles, toda su compostura y todas sus ganas de disimular. Dos palabras de Luis, una mano en su hombro y Roi lanza su cuerpo con fuerza para encontrarse con el de Cepeda, rodeando la cintura de éste con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. La nariz de Roi roza la piel del cuello de Cepeda y Roi no resiste la tentación de respirarle hondo, de familiarizarse con su aroma de nuevo aunque nunca en realidad lo haya olvidado.

Es Cepeda de nuevo el que toma la iniciativa, separando su cuerpo del de Roi. Aún así parece reacio a hacerlo, tomándose más tiempo del necesario en despegar su pecho del pecho de Roi y manteniendo una de sus manos apoyada en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

“Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa anda, que has dejado todas tus cosas tiradas ahí.”

De esa sencilla forma parece que todo vuelve a ser como antes, que el ritmo tan sincronizado que se creó entre ellos vuelve a hacerles entrar en órbita. 

Una broma de Roi por una risa ronca de Cepeda. Un comentario sarcástico de Cepeda por una sonrisa de Roi. Un tira y afloja, una nota y un compás.

Así pasan diez, y luego quince, y luego veinte minutos, en los que Cepeda se pide un primer café y Roi un segundo. Y después piden unos churros para compartir porque en la Academia hasta las cosas más insospechadas se echaban de menos. Y avanza el tiempo, y Roi no se cansa de mirarle ni de oírle pero ninguno de los dos menciona lo que les ha traído hasta aquí.Y Roi quiere preguntar pero teme, así que calla esperando que Cepeda vuelva a ser el valiente de los dos porque Roi ha aprendido eso de Luis en estos meses: las cosas pueden costarle trabajo y las emociones pueden no ser su fuerte pero Luis Cepeda es honesto y cuando busca una cosa la acaba encontrando.

Son las cuatro y cincuenta y seis cuando Cepeda cumple sus predicciones, haciendo acopio de todo su empuje y su nervio para decir: “Siento lo de esta mañana.”

Roi no se esperaba una disculpa y por eso pregunta confuso, “¿Que lo sientes?”

“Sí, tío. No pretendía llamarte llorando como un imbécil.”

“No llorabas como un imbécil. Llorabas como alguien que…” Roi duda. “Bueno, como alguien que acaba de dejarlo con su novia.”

Cepeda se encoge de hombros, “Supongo. Es sólo que me parece estúpido. Ya sabía desde hace semanas que esto iba a pasar, ya lo sabes. Ya te dije en la Academia que incluso antes de entrar las cosas estaban en las últimas y después ya dentro…” Cepeda toma una gran bocanada de aire para dejarla escapar fuertemente. “Estaba preparado y a la vez no lo estaba.”

“Es normal. Por mucho que sepas que está por venir o incluso por mucho que a lo mejor lo quieras sigue siendo separarte de alguien que ha sido importante para ti.”

“Es raro, ¿sabes? Estoy confuso y dolido pero no triste, al menos no todo lo triste que se supone que debería estar,” explica Cepeda. “Pero es que de entre todas las cosas que me están pasando desde hace unos meses ésta ni siquiera entra entre las cinco más importantes. ¿Es cruel pensar eso?”

Cepeda lo vuelve a hacer, vuelve a entender a Roi mejor de lo que él mismo se entiende, vuelve a confesar de una manera natural lo que Roi con mucho esfuerzo trata de negarse incluso a sí mismo. El coraje frente al temor.

“No,” niega Roi, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza. “No es cruel pensar eso. Tú no eres cruel, Luis. Solo estás en una situación complicada.”

Los ojos de Cepeda, que en toda la conversación no han interrumpido el contacto con los de Roi, adquieren un reflejo intenso y Roi se da cuenta de que se han llenado de lágrimas. 

Una vez más Roi se pregunta como alguien puede pensar en Cepeda como una persona incapaz de expresar sus emociones, como una persona fría, cuando con tan solo mirarle a los ojos Cepeda siempre te da todas las respuestas a preguntas que incluso nunca se te han ocurrido preguntar.  

Luis aprieta sus labios como si estuviera tratando de contener un sollozo y cierra sus ojos firmemente. Durante unos segundos Roi es testigo de la fuerza de las emociones de Cepeda, tan impetuosas que se escapan por cada uno de sus poros, tan preciadas para su dueño que trata siempre de protegerlas de los demás. 

Cuando Cepeda vuelve a abrir los ojos estos han vuelto a convertirse en la puerta blindada a todo lo que Cepeda es. Roi se convierte así de nuevo en testigo de como a un muro separa a Cepeda del resto del mundo. 

Pero en los labios de Cepeda aún se dibuja una sonrisa que Roi sabe es sólo suya. Cepeda sólo la comparte con él, en contadas ocasiones, cuando Roi ha conseguido llegar a él mejor de lo que otras personas jamás han logrado. Es la sonrisa que, sin Roi quererlo, le da esperanzas incluso cuando desde hace tiempo ya que ha aceptado su imposible deseo.

“Necesitaba escuchar eso. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que no soy un monstruo por sentirme así,” confiesa Cepeda. “Necesitaba que _tú_ me lo dijeras.”

“Claro que no eres un monstruo. Cepeda por dios, no pienses eso nunca.”

“Gracias,” es la única respuesta de Cepeda.

“No tienes que darme las gracias por decirte la verdad.”

“No es sólo por hoy, es un gracias en general. Gracias por estos meses, gracias por no haberte alejado incluso cuando no hacía fácil el que te acercaras a mí en la Academia, gracias por… No sé… Por ser tú, supongo.”

Roi quisiera decir algo, quisiera poder expresar que el agradecido es él por tantas cosas que Cepeda ni siquiera podría entender, pero un nudo en la garganta le impide pronunciar palabra. 

“De la Academia me llevo gente que no esperaba llevarme: Aitana, Ana, Alfred, Amaia…No sé muy bien como he conseguido que me soporten, la verdad,” continua Cepeda ante el silencio de Roi. “Pero Roi, tío… La Academia y Operación Triunfo y todo en general… Has sido tú. Todo has sido tú. Y me jode que estés fuera porque te quería ver luchando por lo que mereces, pero siendo egoísta me alegro que estés aquí. Me alegro que vuelvas a estar conmigo.”

Hace tiempo que Roi lo sabe, hace tiempo que Roi lo siente, pero las palabras nunca se le han aparecido de esta manera, claras y directas como un grito que resuena en su cerebro y que llega a través de las venas a su corazón. Nunca hasta ahora le ha sido tan fácil bautizar esto que es ya tan parte de él como lo es la música. 

Y llega Cepeda con sus palabras y su simple honestidad y Roi se queda sin escapatoria, sin manera de negar lo que ha echado raíces en su interior y crece cada día más.

Roi está enamorado de Luis. 

Es una definición concisa para todo lo que el sentimiento implica pero es la única verdad que Roi conoce en este momento.

Roi está enamorado de Luis como no lo ha estado nunca de nadie.

“Por todo eso te doy las gracias, no solo porque estes aquí escuchando mi deprimente chapa.”

Cepeda sigue sentado frente a él, agradeciéndole cosas que Roi nunca podría haber dejar de darle porque Roi es incapaz de negar nada que tenga que ver con él y Roi se mantiene incapaz de reaccionar, consciente de que Cepeda y él están viviendo está conversación de maneras muy distintas.

“Aunque también te doy las gracias por eso.” Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras hoy Cepeda parece ser el único capaz de articularlas. “Por estar aquí viéndome a mi la cara en vez de estar, yo que sé, con Cris después de meses sin verla.”

Cris.  

El comentario es un jarro de agua fría que devuelve a Roi a la realidad. Al aquí y ahora. Es un recuerdo de lo que Roi está realmente viviendo: no un maldito cuento de hadas, o una película con final feliz, si no una historia en la que no hay personajes principales ni héroes condecorados. Hay personas reales, personas que han salido y saldrán dañadas por sus decisiones y por sus acciones.

Personas como Cris. Incluso personas como Cepeda, que sentado frente a él no tiene ni idea de que, en su cabeza, Roi le está cargando de todo el peso de su corazón y su devoción con toda la fragilidad que eso conlleva.

“Podías haberme mandado a tomar por culo y quedarte con tu novia hoy en vez de venir aquí a escucharme a mi lamentarme por la que yo ya no tengo.”

Está en la punta de su lengua, a punto de salir de entre sus labios. Cepeda se piensa que Roi está aquí renunciando a tantas otras cosas que poder estar haciendo cuando no existe otra alternativa que la de mantenerse cerca de él. 

Cepeda no lo sabe pero Roi también se siente cruel, inhumano por ser incapaz de dar a Cris la tristeza que se merece, el luto apropiado a una posibilidad de vida perdida. 

Cepeda y Roi son reflejos de un mismo espejo aunque Cepeda no lo sabe y Roi se dispone a decírselo. Se dispone a contarle que hace menos de una semana Cris le dio un último beso en la frente que sentenció su relación pero que aceptar eso fue mucho más fácil que pensarse y verse en la Academia sin él. 

Roi le va a contar que la separación con Cris le hace sentir más ligero y le va a pedir que también le asegure a él que eso no le convierte en un monstruo.

Se lo va a decir pero no se lo dice.

“No seas tonto. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.”

Se lo va a decir y no se lo dice porque es más fácil no abrir la caja de Pandora. Es más fácil mantener el espejismo de distancia entre los dos, la mentira maquillada de amistad que ambos siguen sosteniendo como si no hubieran cruzado fronteras prohibidas hace ya mucho tiempo.  

Cuando ambos tenían a Cris y Graciela todo era más sencilla, la negación era más plausible por injusta que en realidad fuera. Pero sin nada de por medio, sin obstáculos, sin cámaras y con la palabra amor tatuada en su piel, Roi no se imagina capaz de resistir tras las barreras auto-construidas de Cepeda. 

Cepeda es el coraje y Roi es el temor. Cepeda es la fuerza y Roi la debilidad, y no hay nada que vuelva más débil a Roi que Luis Cepeda y por eso se refugia en un engaño que le recuerde por qué es mala idea destapar y desatar lo que llevan meses creando entre ambos.

“Bueno, tú no te preocupes que si siento la necesidad de llamarte a las tres de la mañana para contarte mis mierdas resistiré hasta al menos las nueve para empezar a atosigarte. Pero no por ti si no por Cris,” bromea Cepeda.

Roi sortea de nuevo la oportunidad de confesar, “Si sientes la necesidad de llamarme a las tres de la mañana me llamas y punto. Déjate de gilipolleces sobre no molestar, Cepeda. Me llamas a las tres de la mañana o a las cuatro o a las cinco si hace falta. Que no por estar en Madrid te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.”

“No tendría que llamarte a las tres de la mañana si tú también estuvieras en Madrid,” dice Cepeda.

“¿Eh?” El comentario genera un giro en la conversación tan rápido que Roi se siente mareado sólo de intentar interpretar el significado de las últimas palabras de Cepeda.

“Si estuvieras en Madrid, a las tres de la mañana podríamos estar tomándonos unas cervezas, que bien que se nos antojaban unas estando en la Academia.”

“También puedo tomarme unas cervezas aquí. En Galicia.” Roi no puede evitar que su respuesta suene confusa pero es que se ve incapaz de comprender las palabras de Cepeda y darles una contestación coherente.

Cepeda que normalmente es tan directo al hablar, que nunca busca dar rodeos y que siempre intenta librarse de segundas interpretaciones parece ahora estar buscando difuminar el verdadero sentido de la conversación.

“Pero yo no estoy en Galicia. Me vuelvo esta noche a Madrid.”

“Ya lo sé,” afirma Roi. Es por eso que han quedado en esta cafetería a mitad de la tarde, para poder verse antes de que Cepeda vuelva a su casa después de haber estado visitando a su familia.

“Yo estaré en Madrid y tú en Galicia y así no podemos tomarnos unas cervezas juntos a las tres de la mañana.”

“Cepeda, soy consciente de como funcionan la geografía y la física. Si tu estás en un sitio y yo en otro no podemos estar los dos en el mismo sitio a la vez.”

“Joder Roi,” pronuncia Cepeda resignado. “Estoy intentando pedirte que te vengas a Madrid conmigo sin sonar como un puto desesperado que no quiere estar solo en su casa porque se ha acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de personas las veinticuatro horas del día.”

Aunque las palabras de Cepeda sorprenden a Roi, este se siente más cómodo en la conversación ahora que Cepeda vuelve a hablar claro como Roi se ha acostumbrado a oírle.

“¿Quieres que me vaya contigo a Madrid?,” pregunta Roi aunque hacerlo es redundante e innecesario. Aún así, necesita una explicación más clara. 

“No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo pero sí que te vengas a pasar unos días allí,” reitera Cepeda. “La gala de Eurovision es el lunes que viene y tendremos que estar en Barcelona un par de días antes para ensayar pero si te vienes hoy conmigo eso nos da aún tres días que pasar en Madrid. Juntos.”

En Madrid. Juntos.

“Entiendo si no quieres, ¿eh? Que suena como si te fuera a obligar y sé que solo hace una semana que estas fuera y que tendrás a más gente que ver y querrás pasar tiempo con tus padres y Cri—“

“Vale.”

Cepeda se sorprende ante la interrupción y despacio pregunta, “¿Qué?”

“Si vamos ahora a mi casa puedo hacer una pequeña maleta que llevarme para allá y salir esta tarde.”

Roi sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta cuando una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Cepeda ante su aceptación. La sonrisa que es su sonrisa, la que sólo le ofrece a él.

“¿En serio, tío? No creía que fuera a ser tan fácil convencerte.”

Roi asiente y confirma su elección, “Una aventura más juntos, ¿no?”

Roi sabe que esto es jugar con fuego, que hace tan solo diez minutos había decidido no contarle a Cepeda su ruptura con Cris para dificultarse a sí mismo caer en la tentación y que ahora ha aceptado vivir de nuevo piel con piel con él, sólo que está vez más cerca, más juntos. En Madrid.

Roi sabe que todo esto le convierte en un hipócrita, en un indeciso, en un peligro para sí mismo, para su amistad con Cepeda y para el poco equilibrio que les queda a ambos en este falso oasis de tranquilidad.

Roi sabe que esto es jugar con fuego y que se va a quemar. 

Pero Roi está enamorado de Luis Cepeda y eso demuestra que los caminos cómodos y sencillos no van con él. 


	4. Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo quería disculparme por haber tardado más de un mes en traeros el nuevo capítulo. No tengo perdón de dios. Me gustaría prometer que no va a volver a pasar pero... Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, es todo lo que puedo decir. 
> 
> Pero sobre todo quería dar las gracias al grupo que me mantiene escribiendo y que ha convertido el Post-OT en algo que nunca podía haberme imaginado. Sabéis quienes sois. Que viva el Cepoi y que viva ZA RA GO ZA (¡OT, danos concierto ya!).
> 
> Y ahora: disfrutad <3
> 
> UPDATE: Soy imbécil y había una escena entera que no había subido y nadie me había dicho que la última conversación no tenía mucho sentido y me mato. Ya está arreglado pero de verdad que me mato.

La primera semana dentro de la Academia es un sueño hecho realidad.

La segunda semana dentro de la Academia es como el despertar de ese corto sueño. 

No es que la segunda semana sea peor, es simplemente que la segunda semana es más real, todo lo real que la primera no parecía ser. 

Tras la Gala 0 cada hora que pasa en la Academia es como un regalo que Roi y sus compañeros no parecen haber asimilado recibir. Las clases, las noches en las que casi nadie duerme por no poder dejar de hablar, los pocos momentos de descanso sentados en la terraza, compartir lavabo por las mañanas mientras están aún medio dormidos… Roi tiene la sensación de estar observándolo todo desde fuera por momentos, su cuerpo presente en la acción pero su mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia y, tras una larga noche de charla, Alfred le confiesa sentirse igual. 

“Es como que estoy pero no estoy, ¿sabes?,” le explica Alfred. “Mi mente aún no ha aterrizado del todo en la Academia, no me ha dado tiempo a asimilar las cosas.”

“Justo, tío,” susurra Roi para no molestar a aquellos compañeros que ya hayan conciliado el sueño. “Todo es surrealista.”

“Supongo que según se empiecen a complicar las cosas empezaremos a creernos todo más,” adivina Alfred.

Y como si de una profecía se tratara, así empieza a ocurrir.

Ricky es un gran compañero de ensayos para Roi durante la primera semana. Gracias a tener personalidades muy parecidas han conseguido congeniar fácilmente y hacer de cada momento, además de una oportunidad de aprendizaje, una oportunidad de disfrute. 

Durante la semana, además, la Academia es un caos constante. Un caos placentero, piensa Roi, pero no por eso menos caos: parejas que entran y salen de salas de ensayo, música que se escucha por cada rincón de cada estancia, siempre alguien en cada habitación a la que Roi entra, da igual la hora que sea. 

16 personas -más profesores, más ayudantes- en una sola Academia, 16 personas en una sola habitación. 

Roi lleva días sin estar solo más que el tiempo que tarda en ducharse y salir del baño.

Pero Roi está disfrutado este constante acompañamiento. 

Como en cualquier grupo de personas, de manera natural, comienzan a crearse afinidades y amistades más cercanas entre los concursantes. Parte de estos primeros acercamientos se debe a las parejas artísticas asignadas por Noemí y Manu, pero parte se debe también a simple química y conexión entre diferente personas.

Roi encuentra en la primera semana unos compañeros casi inseparables en Ricky, Ana y Mimi, sobre todo. La afinidad que existe entre Mimi y Ricky ha acercado a las dos parejas y si Roi tuviera que apostar diría que Ana es una potencial candidata en convertirse en una de las personas más importantes para él en la Academia si esta aventura tiene la oportunidad de durar mucho. 

Alfred es otra persona de la que Roi ya está seguro, a tan solo unos pocos días de haber empezado a convivir con él. 

Hay una persona, sin embargo, por la que Roi hubiera apostado a pleno nada más llegar a OT y que, sin embargo, durante la primera semana casi ni ve. 

Cepeda. Cepeda Luis Cepeda.

Tras el abrazo que compartieron sumidos en la oscuridad de la Academia la madrugada de la Gala 0, Roi y Cepeda no han compartido más que momentos grupales con el resto de sus compañeros y Roi tiene una extraña sensación de añoranza. Añoranza no de algo que tuvo y perdió, si no de algo que podía haber tenido pero no llegó a encontrar. 

Casi todo lo que ve Roi de Cepeda durante la primera semana es junto a Aitana y las interacciones entre ambos son lo más palpable y tangible de la Academia. 

“Os apuesto 100 pavos que Aitana y Cepeda se lían en esta edición,” proclama Roi frente a Ricky y Ana durante una conversación en la habitación sobre posibles parejas que podrían ocurrir en la Academia.

“Los dos tienen pareja, Roi,” le recuerda Ana. 

“Como si nunca nadie se hubiera liado con otra persona teniendo pareja…,” responde Roi. 

“Pues yo lo veo,” afirma Ricky. 

“¿Tú también?,” pregunta Ana indignada. 

“Ya verás Ana, ya verás,…Me vas a acabar debiendo 100 euros,” sentencia Roi.

“Pues yo apuesto por Alfred y Amaia,” asegura Ana. “Ya me dirán en unos meses, ya me dirán…”

 

* * *

 

Roi no entra a Operación Triunfo viéndose capaz de ganar el concurso pero salir entre los cuatro nominados de la Gala 1 le afecta más de lo que habría podido imaginar. 

Roi ha sido siempre capaz de hacer autocrítica -tanto en el aspecto musical como en tantos otros- de reconocer qué cosas le han salido mal para intentar crecer a través de ellas. Pero la autocrítica comparte una delgada línea con la inseguridad, al menos en la cabeza de Roi. Los _qué-podía-haber-hecho-mejor_ se convierten en _no-he-hecho-nada-bien_. Los _me-queda-mucho-por-aprender_ se convierten en _no-estoy-hecho-para-esto_.

A veces, mientras es testigo de los ensayos de sus compañeros o durante los pases de micros, Roi se siente fuera de lugar entre talentos tan diversos. Se ve a sí mismo como el eslabón más débil, el error dentro de un grupo de personas meticulosa y perfectamente seleccionadas. 

Roi trata de esconder estas dudas porque si hay algo que no soportaría es que los demás pudieran pensar que no se siente eternamente agradecido de la oportunidad que se le ha brindado, que la desaprovecha por no sentirse con fuerzas de seguir adelante siendo solo la segunda semana. 

 La desilusión de Roi en estos días no es ayudada por el aire general que se respira en la Academia. Las nominaciones de Ricky y Mimi han recordado a todos que la Academia no es una simple oportunidad de aprendizaje y compañerismo, que la competitividad es inherente y la lucha contra ella superflua. 

Sentado en la terraza Roi puede aún disfrutar de la calidez que sigue ofreciendo el sol incluso entrado ya noviembre. Al otro lado de la puerta de cristal sus compañeros están terminando de comer y preparándose para aprovechar el descanso de mediodía pero Roi no se mueve para unirse a ellos. Se mantiene allí, con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza una gran exposición de dudas y preguntas acusatorias contra sí mismo. 

El ruido de la puerta corredera le saca de sus pensamientos pero Roi no abre aún los ojos para ver quién se está acercando. Intuye que será Miriam para pedirle irse a ensayar juntos, para aprovechar así al máximo cada minuto de la semana. Miriam que parece siempre preparada para la acción, y Roi que esta semana siente que le cuesta incluso levantarse de la cama. 

Sin embargo, una sombra más grande que la que Miriam proyectaría se cierne sobre él y cuando por fin abre los ojos se encuentra a Cepeda de pie frente a él, su brazo extendido ofreciéndole un paquete de cigarrillos. 

Si Roi hubiera tenido que adivinar Cepeda hubiera sido la última persona que Roi hubiera pensado que saldría a verle.

Al tardar Roi un par de segundos en responder Cepeda agita la caja que sostiene en la mano. 

“¿Quieres?”

Roi asiente y acepta la oferta, cogiendo la caja y sacando de ella un cigarro. Mientras, Cepeda se sienta a su izquierda en el mismo banco que ocupa Roi y espera a que este le devuelva el tabaco después de haberse encendido un cigarro con el mechero que Cepeda guarda dentro de la caja. 

Entre inhalación y exhalación Roi casi ni saborea el cigarro, el movimiento es prácticamente un acto reflejo, una serie de acciones secuenciales que Roi es incapaz de desaprender. 

Cepeda parece estar disfrutando del cigarro más que él, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones durante un largo rato antes de expulsarlo. Cepeda está echado hacia delante, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su mirada enfocada hacia el frente, ofreciendo a Roi la visión de su espalda y sus anchos hombros.

Pasan en silencio unos minutos, los suficientes para que ambos terminen sus cigarros, pero Roi no se siente incómodo. El silencio junto a Cepeda es mucho más fácil que junto a otras personas, personas incluso con las que Roi ha tenido conversaciones mucho más privadas en la Academia de las que ha tenido con Cepeda. Pero Roi a veces, con otras personas, siente que tiene que interpretar un papel, seguir un guión estructurado y nunca dar tiempo a las pausas.  

El silencio sólo se rompe cuando Cepeda se aventura a preguntar, “¿Estás bien?”

La abrupta pregunta paraliza a Roi. 

Nadie, en todo lo que va de semana, le ha preguntado a Roi si se siente bien. Nadie ha dudado hasta el momento de la sonrisa que Roi ha tatuado en su cara, una sonrisa demasiado amplia, demasiado duradera, una sonrisa entre la verdad y la mentira que no encaja exactamente en ninguno de los extremos del continuo. 

Ni Alfred ni Ricky. Ni siquiera Ana, que a estas alturas de concurso es ya inequívocamente su mejor amiga dentro de la Academia. 

Nadie se ha dado cuenta del verdadero efecto que esta semana ha tenido sobre él. 

Nadie excepto, parece ser, Luis Cepeda. 

Y Roi no sabe porqué exactamente pero Cepeda es la última persona delante de la cual querría parecer vulnerable o incompleto. 

“Sí, ¿por?,” dice Roi tratando de que su voz no tiemble mientras formula la pregunta y con la vista puesta en un punto fijo entre los dos hombros de Cepeda. 

Cepeda se encoge de hombros, aún sin mirar a Roi pero teniendo que estar notando los ojos de Rou clavados en su espalda. “Te noto raro.”

Roi resopla ante el comentario, “Pero si apenas hemos hablado.”

Al instante de pronunciar las palabras Roi se arrepiente pero no se atreve a retractarse. Aunque las palabras hayan sonado bruscas Roi no las ha querido utilizar como reproche o acusación, simplemente como la evidencia que son: de casi 14 días que llevan en la Academia esta es, quizá, la tercera conversación que Roi ha tenido a solas con Cepeda. 

Cepeda comienza a girar su cuerpo hasta que este queda colocado hacia Roi y comienza a repasar la cara de Roi con su mirada, como buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que no se atreve a hacer en voz alta. 

Como si la respuesta se le hubiera aparecido en alguno de los gestos de Roi Cepeda comienza a asentir y afirma, “Es verdad, casi no hemos hablado. Lo siento, tío.”

“No te tienes que disculpar,” replica Roi. “No es culpa de nadie. Somos muchos y además estamos ocupados.”

“Ya, ya lo sé,” dice Cepeda. “Pero aún así me siento algo culpable. Me caes bien, Roi. Quiero conocerte mejor.”

En otro contexto Roi quizá podría interpretar algo distinto de las palabras de Cepeda, pero antes de que pueda darle vueltas al comentario Cepeda continúa hablando.

“Además, aún recuerdo que me prometiste que lo nuestro era el comienzo de una bonita amistad.”

Las palabras hacen que Roi no pueda evitar sonreír cuando la imagen del momento del que habla Cepeda se le viene a la memoria. 

“¿Te acuerdas de eso?" 

“Claro que sí. El último día de castings,” asegura Cepeda. “Y tenías razón. Creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos.” 

Roi asiente porque así lo sigue sintiendo: un puñado de conversaciones en 14 días, un par de miradas cruzadas por encima de las cabezas de otros compañeros y Cepeda parece conocerle ya mejor que nadie en la Academia, como si tuviera un libro de instrucciones sobre como funciona Roi que incluso muchos de sus amigos de fuera aún no han recibido en sus buzones.  

Cepeda se mueve para sentarse un par de centímetros más cerca de Roi en el banco que comparten, quedando así rozándose sus rodillas.  

“Así que aquí va una promesa: a partir de ahora nada de `apenas hablar´,” dice Cepeda. “A partir de hoy no vas a poder deshacerte de mí, Roi.”

Tras una suave risa que escapa de entre los labios de Roi Cepeda sigue hablando. 

“Y lo que sea que te ha estado jodiendo esta semana lo vamos a olvidar juntos, ¿te parece?”

Roi sabe que no va a ser todo tan sencillo como querer olvidar sus inseguridades y conseguirlo, pero cuando Cepeda habla es capaz de mover el mundo, de dominarlo si quiere, y todo parece más alcanzable, más cercano. En su cabeza siguen las dudas, los machaques, las voces que le susurran que no merece estar aquí, pero con Cepeda al lado Roi se siente algo más capaz de ignorarlas, aunque eliminarlas sea imposible.

“Me parece,” acaba por decir Roi, con poca seguridad en sí mismo pero mucha seguridad en Cepeda. 

“Así me gusta,” contesta Cepeda. “Hoy comienza nuestro OT, Roi. El nuestro: el tuyo y el mío.”

 

* * *

 

Como si así hubiera estado escrito, como si el destino siempre lo hubiera tenido planeado, como si cada decisión en sus vidas les hubiera conducido a ello, Cepeda y Roi se convierten, en tan solo un par de días, en las personas más cercanas de toda la Academia. 

Es pasar de la nada al todo, de la posibilidad a la certeza. 

Roi pasa de no haber tenido más de tres conversaciones con él a sentir que no hay nada que no le pueda contar, nada que quede fuera de lo que hablan y comparten. 

Es despertarse y saber que Cepeda le estará guardando sitio en la mesa del desayuno, terminar de comer y esperar sentado a que el otro lo haga, es salir con las guitarras al sol para crear una melodía improvisada: la primera nota de Roi, la segunda de Cepeda y la tercera común cuando ya han cogido ambos el ritmo. 

Es una sensación extraña pero no desagradable.

Roi nunca ha tenido problema en hacer amigos, en sentirse cómodo con gente nueva y abrirse con ellos al poco de conocerles. Es el primero en entablar conversaciones, nervioso de decir algo incorrecto pero más nervioso de perder la oportunidad de congeniar con una persona. Si preguntaran a la mayoría de gente con la que Roi ha tenido alguna vez contacto seguramente casi todos tendrían palabras positivas que regalar sobre él.

Pero esto con Cepeda es algo que no le ha pasado jamás. Esto con Cepeda es algo que siente nunca más va a poder repetir.

Es como si Roi se estuviera conociendo a sí mismo en más profundidad al ir conociendo poco a poco a Cepeda, como si una parte de sí mismo le hubiera estado siempre cerrada esperando a que Cepeda llegara con la llave y se la mostrara. 

Es empezar a reír antes de que Cepeda termine una broma porque Roi intuye lo que está por venir, es sentir menos temor de sucumbir a la presión porque sabe que el brazo de Cepeda alrededor de sus hombros podrá mantenerle en pie, es no tener miedo a hacer ninguna pregunta y tener miedo de que no le dé tiempo a hacerlas todas. 

Es empezar a pensar en Operación Triunfo como lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca en su vida. 

Y nada más empezar a verlo así la realidad vuelve a atacar a Roi bajo la brillante luz de los focos y ante millones de personas.

 

* * *

 

A Roi le tiemblan las piernas y le cuesta mantenerse en pie. La luz de los focos molesta a sus ojos y querría poder quitarse la chaqueta que lleva puesta porque nota como le resbalan gotas de sudor por la espalda. 

Pero no puede. No puede quitarse la chaqueta ni puede dejarse caer sucumbiendo a su propio peso. No puede echarse a llorar aunque querría hacerlo, dios como querría hacerlo. Siente el sabor de las lágrimas en su lengua y aunque habla no sabe que palabras está pronunciando. 

Están aún en directo, Roberto a su izquierda y una cámara enfocándole retransmitiendo su reacción para que toda España le pueda ver. Habla, cree que intenta explicar que esta nominación no es sorpresa para él pero Roi no se escucha, solo escucha un ensordecer pitido en sus oídos y los latidos de su corazón, que late rápido, muy rápido. Hace un gesto, sonríe, aplaude, pero no los hace él. Los hace él pero no es él. Porque él no puede moverse, él está usando toda su energía para mantenerse en pie. 

Juan Antonio habla y Roberto sigue hablando. 

El tiempo pasa y Roi se mantiene en pie. Respirando. En pie.

Un pestañeo y Roi se ve cruzando la pasarela junto a Juan Antonio aunque no recuerda a Roberto pidiéndoles que lo hicieran. 

Un pestañeo y está junto a sus compañeros, abrazándoles. Alfred, Amaia, Ricky y Marina. Ana. 

“Estoy bien, estoy bien,” cree estar diciendo. 

“Estoy bien.”

Otro pestañeo y está en la Academia, y quizá debería preocuparle que entre pestañeo y pestañeo parecen pasar 5, 10, 15 minutos.

“Estoy bien,” vuelve a repetir más de una vez.  A la llegada a la Academia, durante el Chat. 

“Estoy bien.”

Un pestañeo más y quizá empieza a creérselo.

 

* * *

 

Roi no sabe exactamente qué hora es pero estima que deben de ser las 3 o 4 de la mañana. Ha pasado el tiempo justo después del Chat para que todos sus compañeros se hayan ido a la cama y hayan empezado a sucumbir al sueño después de otro lunes vivido entre nervios y emoción. 

La Academia está en silencio y la sensación que ello provoca es incómoda e inquietante. La Academia no está hecha para estar en silencio, está hecha para estar siempre llena de música. 

Pero Roi no escucha el silencio, ni podría en estos momentos escuchar música si se la pusieran. Roi sólo escucha el latido de su corazón, que sigue yendo rápido, muy rápido. 

Encerrado en un baño Roi está sentado sobre la tapa del váter, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su cabeza entre las piernas y sus manos enterradas en su pelo. Roi no hace ruido mientras llora, sólo deja las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas mientras mira el suelo y escucha en su cabeza ecos de _no-he-hecho-nada-bien_ y _no-estoy-hecho-para-esto._

Le cuesta respirar y el primer ruido desde que se metió en el baño escapa de entre sus labios a la vez que la puerta del baño se abre. 

Roi levanta apresuradamente la cabeza y con la palma de sus manos trata de secar sus mejillas antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que ha entrado. 

Como siempre es él. 

Y nada más verlo Roi rompe a llorar como no había llorado hasta el momento. Llora fuerte, desconsoladamente, con sollozos ahogados rompiendo su garganta y absorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz.  Rompe a llorar de una manera que no es bonita vivir ni debe de ser bonita de ver. 

Pero sin dudarlo Cepeda cae de rodillas frente a él, colocándose entre sus piernas y agarrando la cara de Roi entre sus manos, sin importarle las lágrimas, ni los sollozos, ni las formas o las maneras. 

“Roi, Roi,” susurra Cepeda. “Respira.”

Roi trata de respirar por la nariz pero la tiene taponada y no consigue que el aire llegue a sus pulmones. Abre entonces la boca y comienza a coger grandes bocanadas de aire, manteniéndolas  durante largos segundos en su pecho. 

“Bien, bien.”

Las manos de Cepeda siguen enmarcando su cara y Roi las nota calientes sobre su piel. Los pulgares de Cepeda repasan el contorno bajo los ojos de Roi una y otra y otra vez, secando los restos de sus lágrimas y recogiendo las nuevas que de vez en cuando siguen escapando. Son el limpiaparabrisas personal de Roi y en cualquier otra situación Roi habría echado a reír ante su propio pensamiento pero no ahora.

“Luis,” Roi comienza a decir, pero nada más pronunciar esa primera palabra se le rompe la voz.

“Sh,” le interrumpe Luis. “Estoy aquí.”

Roi sólo puede asentir, asentir y seguir mirando a Luis a los ojos que, bajo la luz intensa del cuarto de baño, parecen brillar con lágrimas propias. 

Las manos de Roi, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido apoyadas en sus propias rodillas, se colocan sobre los hombros de Luis y, pausadamente, comienzan un recorrido por su espalda mientras Roi va acercando su cuerpo con lentitud hacia el de Luis. En unos pocos segundos los brazos de Roi han rodeado los hombros de Luis, que se ha visto obligado a apartar sus manos de la cara de Roi para que este pueda enterrarla en su cuello. Sin dudarlo, Luis rodea la cintura de Roi con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano se apoya en la nuca de Roi, apretando ligeramente. 

La posición no puede ser cómoda y las rodillas tienen que estar empezando a dolerle pero Luis se mantiene allí con él. Su mano en la nuca de Roi, su olor, y su calor, y su voz susurrante. 

“Estoy aquí.”

 

* * *

 

El repaso de gala es duro pero Roi lo supera recordándose a sí mismo cada cierto tiempo respirar profundo. 

Y consigue superar así, poco a poco, respiración tras respiración, su primera mañana como nominado.

Pero tras la comida el cansancio empieza a ser paralizante y Roi necesita espacio. Así, deja atrás a casi todos sus compañeros entre el salón y la terraza y se dirige a la habitación, de donde está saliendo Nerea en ese momento.

“¿Hay alguien dentro?,” pregunta Roi.

“No,” le contesta Nerea dirigiéndose a los lavabos. 

Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta Roi la entorna sin cerrarla del todo y se dirige a su cama para sentarse sobre ella. 

Desde el salón Roi puede escuchar de vez en cuando las risas de algunas de sus compañeras y la voz grave de Juan Antonio contando una historia de esa manera peculiar que tiene él de narrar sus vivencias. 

Un leve pinchazo le atraviesa el corazón al recordar que está semana Juan Antonio es más rival que amigo. Aunque Roi no lo vea ni lo sienta así realmente, esa es la verdad. La semana que viene será él o Juan Antonio, uno dentro y otro fuera, y él no puede hacer nada para evitar que esto sea así, solo desear con todas sus fuerzas que alguien fuera vea el potencial que él muchas veces siente no poseer.

Un suave toque en la puerta se escucha antes de que esta se abra y aparezca Cepeda por ella.

“Ey,” saluda Cepeda. “¿Puedo pasar?”

“Claro,” contesta Roi echándose hacia un lado para dejar un hueco a su lado. 

Cepeda vuelve a entornar la puerta para que quede como Roi la había dejado con anterioridad y se acerca a la cama de Roi para sentarse junto a su amigo. 

“¿Cómo estás?,” pregunta Cepeda nada más sentarse, acomodándose aún. 

“Mejor,” responde Roi con sinceridad. “Pero no bien del todo.”

“Ya,” dice Cepeda. “Normal. No ha pasado ni un día.”

Roi se encoge de hombros. “No creo que en esta semana vaya a estar bien del todo, la verdad.”

“Bueno, no pasa nada. También se puede no estar bien a veces.”

Tras sentarse Cepeda y colocarse cómodamente sobre la cama de Roi los hombros de los dos chicos han quedado pegados y Roi tiene el repentino deseo de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cepeda pero resiste las ganas, un pequeño nudo en el estómago impidiéndole mostrarse aún más vulnerable de lo que Cepeda ya le ha visto. 

“Oye, Roi,” pronuncia repentinamente Cepeda sobresaltando a Roi. “Quería pedirte disculpas.”

“¿Disculpas por qué?,” pregunta Roi confuso. 

“Por no haberte salvado en las pizarras,” aclara Cepeda. “Por haber puesto el nombre de Juan Antonio. Pero era mi compañero y me pareció injusto que le nominaran a él y no a mí, y no sé, sentía que se lo debía de alguna mane—“

“Luis, Luis,” interrumpe Roi. “Tío, no tienes que disculparte. Que lo entiendo de verdad. Además que ni aunque me hubieras votado me hubiera salvado. No te tortures que no tienes nada por lo que sentirte arrepentido, Luis.”

“Me gusta cuando me llamas así,” dice Luis creando un cambio de conversación tan repentino que a Roi le cuesta un par de segundos entender el significado del comentario.

“¿El qué? ¿Luis? Es tu nombre,” bromea Roi.

“Normalmente me llamas Cepeda. Bueno, todos aquí me llamáis Cepeda siempre, pero ayer me llamaste Luis por primera vez. En el baño cuando…,” Cepeda alarga la frase y no la termina y Roi sabe que quiere evitar hacerle sentir avergonzado.

“Cuando lloré como un bebé. No pasa nada, puedes decirlo.”

“Eso,” dice Cepeda con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“No sé, se me hace raro llamarte Luis,” dice Roi. 

“La mayoría de mis amigos de fuera también me llaman Cepeda. Incluso Graciela a veces lo hace.” La voz de Luis adquiere una dureza peculiar cuando habla de su novia y un pequeño brote de curiosidad surge en Roi.

“Por dios, si a mí Cris me llamara Méndez sería lo más raro del puto mundo.”

“No creo que mi relación con Graciela tenga que ver nada con la tuya con Cris.”

Esta vez la frialdad de Luis al pronunciar el nombre de Graciela es mucho más palpable y Roi le mira confuso. 

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Tú y Cris? Vais en serio, ¿no?”

La pregunta de Cepeda crea un nudo en el estómago de Roi, que trata de recordar cuántas veces en lo que llevan de concurso ha echado realmente de menos a Cris. El número es tan bajo que Roi se siente disgustado de sólo pensarlo. 

Roi también recuerda las semanas de antes de entrar a OT, las noches durmiendo en la misma cama pero sintiendo que miles de kilómetros les separan, dándose la espalda el uno al otro sabiendo que ambos aún están despiertos, los besos en los labios que cada vez más frecuentemente pasan a ser besos en la mejilla, hasta que pasan a ser gestos con la mano para despedirse.

La pregunta de Cepeda requiere una respuesta que Roi aún no está preparado para dar. 

“Supongo,” es al final lo que contesta Roi. 

“Graciela y yo…,” empieza a explicar Cepeda. “No vamos a durar. Lo sé yo y lo sabe ella. No es nada nuevo.”

Las palabras son tan familiares que Roi se pregunta si no será que las ha pensado él, y luego se siente culpable de las implicaciones que eso conlleva. Las palabras son a la vez completamente extrañas ya que Roi no es lo suficientemente valiente para aplicarlas aún a su situación.

La curiosidad que ha ido creciendo en su interior según la conversación ha avanzado hace que Roi no pueda evitar preguntar, “¿Y por qué seguís juntos entonces?”

“Costumbre, supongo.” Cepeda se encoge de hombros. “No querer estar solos, también.”

“Bueno, no es como si tú fueras a tener mucho problema en encontrar a alguien nuevo, Cepeda,” comenta Roi casualmente.

Una luz pícara se enciende en los ojos de Cepeda, tan apagados durante la conversación previa. 

“Roi, ¿me estás llamando guapo? Cuidado que me pongo rojo, ¿eh?”

A Roi solo le basta mirar a Cepeda fijamente una vez para convencerse de que es imposible que alguien como Luis no sepa hasta que punto puede llegar a tener control sobre las demás personas. Luis es guapo y tiene que saberlo, y si no lo sabe este mundo es más desconcertarte de lo que Roi ha podido imaginar nunca.

Los labios de Cepeda dibujan una sonrisa algo canalla y Roi no puede evitar dirigir su mirada a ellos. Con la boca repentinamente seca, Roi saca la lengua para humedecer sus labios y traga ruidosamente. Un latigazo de culpabilidad sacude a Roi por dentro pero ni siquiera el recordarse que tiene novia evita que Roi se pregunte a qué sabrá la lengua de Luis, si su barba dejaría marca en la cara de Roi o si al besarle Cepeda agarraría su cara con la misma fuerza con la que lo hizo ayer en el baño.

El mundo no puede crear personas como Luis Cepeda y luego pretender que gente como Roi puedan resistirlas. 

Si Roi no transforma pronto la conversación en una broma va a acabar diciendo algo demasiado honesto y real.

“Hombre, guapo exactamente no diría… Decente, tal vez.”

Cepeda ríe, “Gracias, tío.”

Si Roi estuviera solo ahora mismo soltaría un gran suspiro de alivio. 

“Pero bueno, las relaciones y el amor… Cosas extrañas,” dice Cepeda pareciendo listo a dar la conversación por terminada.

Incluso para esto están en sintonía aunque las razones de ambos para querer huir de el giro que ha dado la conversación no sean para nada similares.

“Sí, cosas extrañas…”

 

* * *

 

_“Los espectadores de Operación Triunfo 2017 han decidido a través de la aplicación del programa, los mensajes SMS y las llamadas al 905 que el concursante que debe seguir en la Academia con el 91% de los votos es: ¡Roi!”_

 

* * *

 

Roi supone que esta es la verdadera magia de los que viven Operación Triunfo: poder pasar de la alegría más arrolladora a la resignación más absoluta. 

De salvarse con un 91% de los votos a tener que observar que ni su voto ni el de otros compañeros pueden impedir que su mejor amigo salga nominado y la amenaza de perderle vuelva a aflorar. 

Un pestañeo y Cepeda cruza la pasarela. 

Un pestañeo y le tiene entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído, “Esta semana te toca ser fuerte por mí, Roi. Esta semana soy yo quien te necesita.”


	5. Después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo quiero disculparme por lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo. La mayoría ya sabéis que de febrero a junio fue por tener que centrarme en graduarme de la universidad y simplemente no disponer de tiempo. Después he estado pasando un tiempo bastante malo de bloqueo mental en el que me cuesta encontrar tanto las ganas como las palabras para escribir. Quiero agradeceros el apoyo que me dais, vuestras palabras de aliento y vuestro amor por este fic que es lo que lo mantiene vivo.
> 
> En segundo lugar decir que como ya he dicho, me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo y que por eso estoy más nerviosa de lo normal subiéndolo. Todo comentario y toda sugerencia serán bien recibidos. Espero que lo que he escrito tenga sentido y sea decente. 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por estar aún aquí <3 Disfrutad.

 

Roi agarra con fuerza el volante de su coche y mantiene sus ojos fijos en la carretera frente a él, evitando lanzar miradas furtivas por su retrovisor al coche que le sigue de cerca desde que salió de la cafetería. Si afloja su agarre las manos comienzan a temblarle, como lo hacen un poco sus rodillas incluso estando sentado. Roi sabe por experiencia que el camino hasta su casa no dura más de 15 minutos pero se sorprende rezando para sus adentros _“dame un minuto más, sólo uno más”_ una y otra vez aunque sabe perfectamente que un minuto más no le ayudaría a calmar sus dudas y sus angustias y que ningún ser todopoderoso se ha apiadado de él hasta el momento en temas relacionados con el amor.

Si estar enamorado de Luis es jugar con fuego, estar enamorado de Luis y decidir irse a pasar tres días con él solo a su piso de Madrid es caminar desnudo entre los arboles de un bosque ardiendo. 

Tendría que haber dicho que no, tendría que simplemente haber dicho la verdad: que sus padres le han echado de menos, que tiene mucha familia a la que ver, amigos a los que visitar, incluso personas de la industria con las que reunirse. Tendría que haber sido consecuente e inteligente, precavido en su decisión, pero en vez de eso ha sido impulsivo y, ahora, en el recorrido hacia su casa para coger las dos o tres cosas que pueda necesitar para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Luis, Roi se arrepiente de haberse dejado llevar por su corazón.

¿Qué va a hacer viviendo tan cerca de nuevo de Cepeda y esta vez sin otras tantas personas de por medio que le distraigan de las señales que le da su corazón? ¿Cómo va a aguantar tres días, un día, incluso una hora?

Los ojos de Roi se desvían de la carretera por primera vez en todo el viaje y se dirigen al retrovisor para observar el coche de Luis que sigue detrás de él a una distancia prudente. 

Tendría que haber dicho que no y sin embargo, si le dieran la oportunidad de volver al pasado y revivir el momento en el que Luis le ha ofrecido esos días sólo suyos en Madrid, Roi sabe que su respuesta sería la misma: sí. Sí ahora y sí siempre. Una y otra vez sí. Se arrepentiría todas las veces, manos y rodillas le temblarían y querría echar a correr y proteger su corazón de la estampida venidera, pero _sí_ sería la única respuesta que se vería capaz de dar. 

Tres días con Luis o tres días sin Luis no es una decisión difícil de tomar sean cuales sean las consecuencias de ella.

Entre pensamientos y cavilaciones Roi llega a su casa en los estimados 15 minutos de camino, ni un minuto más concedido para formar planes de acción o de preparación para enfrentarse a lo que le espera en cuanto baje de su coche y todo se vuelva más real.

Si necesitaba más pruebas de que el universo no está de su parte esta mañana, a tan sólo 20 metros de su portal un Toyota blanco deja un hueco libre para que Roi pueda aparcar su coche en paralelo. Una tarea como aparcar que de media puede llevarle unos 10 minutos ha parecido ser hoy milagrosa y liviana y coloca a Roi a la espera únicamente de bajar de su coche para enfrentarse a su camino elegido. 

Tras apagar el motor de su coche y sacar la llave del arranque Roi toma una gran bocanada de aire que mantiene unos largos segundos en sus pulmones para después dejarla escapar. Sin darse cuenta ha cerrado sus ojos mientras realizaba esta acción como si quisiera volver a ser un niño pequeño que aún no ha desarrollado el concepto de permanencia de los objetos. Si no lo ves no está, si no lo ves no existe. Quizá si Roi no lo ve pueda olvidarlo, quizá pueda quedarse los tres siguientes días así, escondido en su coche aparcado frente a la puerta de su casa, dejando el tiempo pasar por él sin movimiento alguno por su parte. 

El sonido de un claxon devuelve a Roi a la realidad y le recuerda la absurdidad de su idea, sobre todo cuando gira su cabeza y observa el coche de Luis aparcado en doble fila detrás del suyo dándole a entender que fue su amigo quien hizo sonar la bocina de su coche. Cerrar los ojos no borra la existencia de Luis, ni de su vida, ni de su cabeza, ni de su corazón.

Dándose cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atrás Roi abre la puerta de su coche y sale de él, cerrándolo con el mando y dirigiéndose hacia el coche de Cepeda. Luis tiene la ventanilla del conductor bajada y su brazo derecho apoyado sobre ella. Cuando Roi llega al lado del coche nota el calor que desprende la calefacción de este y, apoyando sus codos sobre el hueco de la ventana, se reclina ligeramente hacia adelante, metiendo casi la mitad del cuerpo en el interior del vehículo. Agradece sentir, aunque sea desde fuera, la cálida temperatura del coche de Luis en esa mañana de invierno que hace que el frío se le instale en los huesos incluso con su robusto abrigo puesto.

“¿Cuánto vas a tardar?,” pregunta Cepeda mientras tamborilea con los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre el volante. 

“No lo sé.” Roi se encoge de hombros. “No creo que más de cinco minutos, tampoco tengo que llevarme mucho, ¿no?”

“Lo indispensable,” confirma Cepeda. “Cepillo de dientes, mudas para 3 o 4 días, cargador del móvil, algo de ropa… Si se te olvida algo siempre te lo puedo prestar yo.”

Roi asiente y hace una nota mental para no olvidar meter en su mochila un par de jerseis de recambio. Si tres días con Luis van a ser ya una tortura, tres días con Luis y teniendo que llevar ropa que huela a él mientras él está a tan solo un par de pasos harían de Roi un hombre muerto en vida. 

“Te espero aquí entonces,” le informa Cepeda. 

Roi vuelve a asentir pero no hace ademán de alejarse del calor que irradia el coche. Luis ríe y con su brazo derecho empuja uno de los hombros de Roi que no opone resistencia y se deja alejar mientras Luis dice, “Vamos, hombre.”

A Roi se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara que no se le borra mientras abre la puerta de su portal, ni mientras sube sin prisas las escaleras que le llevan a la puerta de su piso, ni siquiera cuando llega a su habitación donde una cama deshecha le espera. 

Roi abre su armario donde sabe que guardó una vieja bolsa negra de deporte -aquella que su madre le regaló cuando se propuso empezar a ir al gimnasio y que uso sólo un par de veces antes de que su motivación pereciera- para sacarla y colocarla sobre su cama. Sin quitarse si quiera el abrigo Roi abre unos cuantos cajones y comienza a guardar la ropa, sin doblarla, en la bolsa. Mientras guarda las cosas Roi va enumerando en voz alta los objetos y las prendas que va escogiendo, tratando de evitar pensar más sobre el futuro inminente que le espera. 

“Calzoncillos, camisetas, jerséis, ¿dónde está el pijama?… Ah, aquí… Ahora el cargador…”

Tras un repaso rápido de la habitación con su mirada para recordar que cosas puede estar olvidando Roi se dirige con paso decidido hacia el baño donde vuelve a realizar el mismo proceso, está vez colocando las cosas en un neceser amarillo que probablemente un día perteneció a Cris. 

“Cepillo de dientes, estuche de lentillas, gafas…”

Una vez Roi ha metido en el neceser las cosas imprescindibles comienza a abrir cajones rápidamente esperando encontrarse algún objeto en el que no haya pensando con anterioridad pero que le podría ser útil en este improvisado viaje. Al llegar al último cajón y abrirlo Roi siente su cuerpo paralizarse y su corazón acelerarse cuando en él encuentra, entre cajas de paracetamol y tiritas sueltas, una caja de preservativos abierta. Hace más de tres meses que Roi no está con nadie y le cuesta mucho hacer memoria de cómo y cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo con Cris y quizá por eso a Roi ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza lo difícil que le va a ser evitar que su imaginación vuele en estos tres días que va a tener a Luis tan cerca. 

Una sucesión de imágenes aparece en su cabeza sin ser conjurada: Luis recién levantado con las sábanas por la cintura, Luis sudado tras una clase de Magalí, Luis con una guitarra en sus manos y los ojos cerrados, Luis cambiándose de camiseta en la habitación y los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose…

Roi cierra con fuerza el cajón haciendo que hasta el espejo del baño tiemble del golpe y se incorpora, sintiéndose ahora incómodo con el abrigo puesto. El calor que siente recorriendo su piel es tan incontenible que Roi piensa que si quiere sobrevivir en los próximos días a vivir con Luis de nuevo tan cercano a él quizá deba liberarse de tensión en este momento, zafarse de su abrigo y meter la mano por dentro de sus boxers mientras se permite pensar por primera y última vez en su amigo así, con él y junto a él y sobre él, rozándole y devorándole, sin barreras entre ellos y menos las de la ropa. Pero la vergüenza gana la batalla al deseo y Roi sale apresuradamente del baño con el neceser de su ex-novia en la mano y la culpa pisándole los talones.

Si este fin de semana no iba a ser ya suficientemente complicado Roi acaba de abrir la caja de Pandora  con respecto a su deseo a Luis, esa caja que sólo ha conseguido mantener cerrada a base de repetirse una y otra vez _“Cris, Cris, Cris, Graciela, Graciela, Graciela, es tu amigo joder”_. Una caja que a Roi cada vez se le da peor ignorar.

En tan solo dos minutos Roi coge la bolsa de deporte de su cuarto, mete el neceser en ella, la cierra y se dirige a la puerta de su piso, cerrándola con un portazo tras su espalda y girándose para echar la llave. Una vez hace esto se permite volver a respirar y guarda sus llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. 

Sabe que de haber tardado un minuto más en hacer todas esas cosas habría encontrado una excusa para no salir del piso, para no dirigirse al coche de Cepeda. Sabe que le habría llamado y le habría dicho cualquier cosa, una verdad maquillada de medias mentiras y sabe que Luis habría sido capaz de leerle como siempre sabe hacer y habría preguntado el porqué verdadero del cambio de actitud y Roi… Roi no está seguro de si habría podido negarle a Luis la verdad en ese momento.

Roi aún siente la llamada del pánico, la atracción de la seguridad de las paredes de su casa, las ganas de cobijarse en el malestar ya conocido en vez del malestar de la incertidumbre. Pero Roi sigue sin estar seguro de poder negarle la verdad a Luis y eso es lo que más le asusta de todo, más que convivir con él, más que verle sin poder tenerle, perderle. Perderle, _perderle_.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, tomando como ejemplo al mismo hombre del que Roi se ha enamorado, al hombre que le ha enseñado que ser valiente no es no tener miedo si no avanzar a pesar de él, Roi comienza a bajar las escaleras con paso lento pero seguro y vuelve a encontrarse de frente con el gélido aire de esa mañana de enero.

 

* * *

 

Al salir del portal con la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro izquierdo Roi lanza un rápido vistazo a la calle y encuentra el coche de Cepeda unos cuantos metros más adelantado que donde había aparcado antes de subir Roi a su piso. 

En menos de 50 pasos Roi se sitúa frente al vehículo de su amigo y abre la puerta del copiloto para sentarse junto a él. Al encontrarse situado ya en el interior y tras haber cerrado la puerta gira su cuerpo para depositar su bolsa en la parte trasera del coche pero se percata de que Cepeda no ha puesto aún en movimiento el automóvil.

“Ya podemos irnos,” confirma Roi.

“Quítate el abrigo que te vas a asar aquí dentro, tío,” le dice Cepeda, que espera a que Roi se deshaga de la prenda con incomodidad por la estrechez del habitáculo antes de ponerse en marcha.

“Pues allá vamos,” comenta Cepeda mientras lanza una mirada rápida a Roi, que abrocha su cinturón de seguridad. “Unas 5 horas en coche, ¿podrás soportarme?”

Roi finge pensar profundamente en la pregunta y contesta, “Si pude soportarte 3 meses en una academia creo que puedo soportarte 5 horas en un coche.”

Cepeda ríe ante el comentario mientras niega con la cabeza.

“Pero por sí acaso, voy a encender la radio para que no se te ocurra darme conversación,” bromea Roi mientras estira su mano para realmente encender el aparato. 

“Que cabrón,” dice Cepeda, su voz ahogada por el alto volumen al que Roi ha puesto la radio. 

Tras sólo 5 segundos escuchando al locutor hablar Roi vuelve a ajustar el volumen del aparato para hacerlo más soportable y se recuesta cómodamente sobre su asiento, girando la cara para mirar por la ventana y ver los edificios de las cercanías de su vivienda pasar.

Una nueva canción comienza a sonar por los altavoces del vehículo, los acordes de una guitarra marcando un ritmo lento. Roi se incorpora tan rápido en su asiento que sobresalta a Cepeda, que le mira preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Se me ha olvidado la guitarra,” dice Roi, aún reclinado hacia adelante, como si fuera a salir corriendo a por el susodicho instrumento de un momento a otro.

“Joder, que susto me has dado, tío,” dice Cepeda llevándose la mano al pecho como si de verdad su corazón se hubiera acelerado ante la acción de Roi. “Otra cosa no pero guitarra siempre tengo, tranquilo.”

Hay algo mágico en pensar en compartir una guitarra con Luis, una intimidad sutil creada de tocar con los dedos las mismas cuerdas que Luis ha rasgado, un placer nacido de música casi común, de Roi y de Luis, hasta que no se sepa quién la toca y quién la escucha. 

Roi ha pensado muchas veces en su guitarra como su confidente, la única que realmente le conoce, la única frente a la que Roi nunca siente que tiene que esconderse. Y Roi sabe, como saben sólo los apasionados de algo, las almas conectadas por una misma motivación, que Luis siente lo mismo hacia su guitarra, sabe que Luis y ella son uno y que incluso en las canciones sin voz que Luis compone, una parte de su alma se abre al mundo cuando las toca. Su guitarra es su diario y su retrato, es casi su carnet de identidad.

Lo más cercano a tocar a Luis sin tocarle es tocar su guitarra y a Roi le cosquillean los dedos sólo de pensarlo.

Volviendo a apoyarse sobre su asiento, Roi deja escapar un imperceptible suspiro antes de pronunciar un susurrado, “Vale.”

 

* * *

 

“Quería volver a darte las gracias.”

Llevan en el coche 20 minutos, pocos si se comparan con los que les quedan aún pero los suficientes para haber dejado atrás el paisaje más urbano de Galicia. 

“¿Otra vez?,” pregunta Roi. “¿Esta vez por qué?”

Las manos de Cepeda están apoyadas fuertemente sobre el volante y Roi, que ya está bien versado e n el lenguaje corporal de su amigo, es capaz de reconocer la tensión en sus hombros y la incomodidad en las comisuras de sus labios.

“Por venirte a Madrid y no dejarme sólo.” Cepeda se encoge de hombros.

“Luis…,” comienza Roi pero su voz se desvanece lentamente sin saber muy bien como continuar la frase. Quisiera reconfortarle, engrandecerle, hacerle entender como de imposible es que en algún momento vaya a quedarse sin él. Pero algo que es tan natural e intrínseco para Roi es difícil de poner en palabras. Es como intentar explicar como se monta en bicicleta, o como se anda, o como se respira. Es algo que se hace, sin manual de instrucciones y sin explicación. 

“De nada,” acaba diciendo Roi. _Gracias a ti_ , quiere decir.

“Gracias a ti,” dice. “Gracias por invitarme.”

 

* * *

 

Durante una hora y media el mundo de Roi se reduce a Luis, un coche y una carretera, y si no fuera por los automóviles que muy de vez en cuando les adelantan o a los que adelantan, Roi perfectamente podría pensar que él y Luis están solos sobre el planeta Tierra.

Durante una hora y media Roi se olvida de mirar el móvil, de hacer futuros planes, de pensar en nada que no sean la mano derecha de Luis cambiando las marchas, su risa cuando Roi trata de cantar canciones de las que aún no sabe la letra y su voz ronca contándole como fue ver a sus padres nada más salir de la Academia. 

“¿Pero entonces bien, no?,” pregunta Roi tras el relato de Luis. “Sé que estabas muy preocupado de como sería vuestra relación una vez salieras…”

“A ver, perfecto tampoco ha sido, no te voy a mentir,” aclara Luis, sus ojos puestos sobre la carretera. Cualquiera podría pensar que simplemente está concentrado en la conducción pero Roi lee tristeza e incomodidad en las pequeñas arrugas de su frente incluso con la visión limitada que tiene de su perfil. “Se disculparon por no haberme apoyado lo suficiente, por no haber confiado en mí, y me dijeron que están muy orgullosos de todo lo que estoy consiguiendo.”

Luis hace una pausa larga en la que traga saliva con dificultad, el movimiento de su nuez muy marcado en su cuello. Parece que las palabras se le atascaran cuando trata de volver a hablar, peleándose entre ellas, reticentes a salir a la luz.

“Es como si…O sea, no sé…Me hubiera gustado… Quizá…” Luis aprieta la mandíbula y suspira antes de proseguir. “Es muy fácil decirme todo eso ahora. Me hubiera gustado tener ese apoyo incluso cuando no sabía si me iba a ir bien.”

Roi no sabe qué decir, consciente del derecho de Luis de sentirse dolido pero sin suficiente perspectiva de la situación para poder ofrecer un consejo real y útil, así que opta por apoyar su mano en la rodilla de su amigo y darle un suave apretón que espera sea reconfortante. 

“Lo entiendo,” dice Roi, y la conversación termina en ese punto de manera natural, arrastrada mar adentro por la corriente de una nueva canción que suena en la radio.

“Oh,” pronuncia Luis mientras sube el volumen. “Esta canción es nueva y creo que te va a gustar, siempre que la escucho me acuerdo de ti.”

El animal favorito de Roi nunca han sido las mariposas y lo confirma al sentirlas revoloteando en su estómago, huéspedes no invitados a una fiesta que Roi no sabía ni que estaba planeando. 

La canción suena, suena y suena y suena hasta llegar al estribillo pero Roi es incapaz de quedarse con una palabra de la letra o un acorde de la melodía. Luis gira suavemente el cuello para mirarle, una sonrisa inquisitiva en sus labios.

“Me gusta,” miente Roi en ese momento, que bien podría estar escuchando a un infante aporrear con cucharas una cacerola y habría dicho lo mismo si eso significara hacer feliz a Luis, ver su sonrisa crecer como lo hace en ese momento hasta iluminar plenamente su rostro.

Luis vuelve a girar la cara hacia delante y Roi siente su pecho liberarse de presión. 

La mirada de Luis Cepeda es el mayor examen al que Roi se ha expuesto en su vida. Desde el primer momento en que se posó sobre él le ha hecho revisarse día a día, cuestionarse sus motivaciones, sus deseos y sus ambiciones. Roi se siente orgulloso de la persona en la que se está convirtiendo, y es consciente del cambio que ha vivido -y sigue viviendo- desde que empezó su aventura en Operación Triunfo. Pero Roi no se siente tan cómodo cuando piensa que gran parte del avance que sigue aún dándose en él está tan ligado a Luis. Ya de por sí es consciente de que existe un desequilibrio entre ambos -Roi queriendo sin querer y Luis que sin querer no le quiere, Roi sabiendo sin querer saber y Luis que no sabe que hay algo que podría saber- pero todo se complica aún más cuando Roi casi de manera inconsciente coloca sobre Luis unas responsabilidades inhumanas: las de su bienestar, su valía, su confianza y su crecimiento. 

Es algo en lo que Roi lleva trabajando un tiempo, el giro de cambiar por Luis a cambiar _junto_ a Luis.

La canción termina sin que Roi haya podido concentrarse en prestarla atención, distraído por sus pensamientos y divagaciones, y toma nota mental de buscarla de algún modo más adelante para poder estudiar qué de ella puede hacer que Luis la asocie con él.

“Es súper raro, ¿no crees?,” comienza a decir Luis, que sigue hablando antes de que Roi pueda expresar su confusión hacia la pregunta. “Salir de la Academia y ver que el mundo ha seguido, que hay canciones nuevas, y películas nuevas, y cosas nuevas. Es un poco como si nos hubiéramos quedado atrás, atrapados o algo así.”

“Somos como Capitan América despertando en un nuevo siglo, tío,” dice Roi.

Luis comienza a reír, haciendo que Roi le siga instintivamente aunque su propio chiste le haya parecido menos gracioso de lo que la risa de Luis da a entender.

“Yo es que he sido siempre más de Iron Man, no sé,” dice Luis mientras su risa va desvaneciéndose bajo el ruido de música y el motor.

“No sé, yo te veo más como Hulk, ¿sabes?,” comenta Roi, que lee las intenciones de Cepeda y cuando este abre la boca para replicar Roi le frena, “No hagas el chiste fácil.”

La sonrisa de Luis es pícara pero sigue la orden de Roi y no dice nada, complacido por el hecho de que no tiene que hacer el comentario en alto para que Roi sepa lo que iba a decir.

La radio anuncia la entrada de una nueva hora justo cuando pasan por delante de una señal que informa de los kilómetros que les quedan para llegar a Madrid y Luis se remueve un poco en su asiento, tratando de disminuir la presión sobre sus glúteos, incómodo por anticipado simplemente al pensar en lo que aún les queda por recorrer.

“Para en la siguiente gasolinera y te relevo, tío,” dice Roi al observar los movimientos de su amigo e intuir su cansancio.

“No hace falta que conduzcas,” asegura Luis.

“No es un problema, así descansas un poco. Además me estoy meando así que necesito que pares,” confiesa Roi encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sabía yo que tenía que haber gato encerrado,” bromea Luis.

“No, pero de verdad. Para y te relevo,” insiste Roi. “No hay necesidad de que te hagas las 5 horas conduciendo tú.”

Luis asiente y cede ante la propuesta, sintiéndose agradecido de poder despreocuparse unos cuántos kilómetros y disfrutarlos desde el asiento del pasajero.

 

* * *

 

La parada en la estación de servicio es corta y eficiente, una pequeña oportunidad para que ambos chicos alivien sus ganas de ir al baño y estiren los músculos de las piernas. En tan solo 15 minutos ambos vuelven a realizar el recorrido hacia el coche con dos cafés recién hechos en la mano. 

Tras dar el primer sorbo a su vaso Roi comenta, “Que asco de café, por dios.”

“¿Qué quería el señorito? ¿Un café del jodido Starbucks?,” pregunta Cepeda socarrón.

“Pues no estaría mal, la verdad, que esté café es la mitad de caro pero siento que mis papilas gustativas se están suicidando en estos momentos.” 

“Oye,” pronuncia Cepeda. “Que si quieres me lo bebo yo por ti, ¿eh?”

“Quita, quita,” niega Roi, acercándose el vaso al pecho y haciendo ademán de protegerlo de Cepeda. 

Los chicos se miran ahora por encima del techo del coche de Cepeda, que mete la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros para sacar las llaves y lanzárselas a Roi con un rápido “Pilla” ante al que casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar.

Roi consigue coger las llaves con la mano con la que no sujeta el café y abre las puertas del coche permitiendo que ambos puedan meterse dentro tras volver a quitarse los abrigos y colocarlos en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

Nada más sentarse y colocar el vaso de café en el porta-vasos entre los dos asientos delanteros Roi se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y gira un poco su tronco para mirar a Cepeda, que está terminando de colocarse su propio cinturón.

“¿Listo?,” pregunta Roi, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de su amigo.

Así Roi arranca el coche y continuan con su marcha hacia Madrid, esta vez rodeados de un cómodo silencio, la radio sin encender y olvidada, sus respiraciones suaves y casi acompasadas.

Los kilómetros pasan desapercibidos, quedando atrás en el camino como viejos amigos a los que sólo echas de menos cuando piensas en los momentos que pasaste con ellos, viejos amigos a los que parte de ti se alegra de dejar atrás por no ser más que recuerdos de un tiempo y de un tú distintos. Kilómetros antiguos sustituidos por los nuevos por explorar. 

Los minutos pasan como pasan las estaciones del año, lentamente al principio, avanzando sin que uno se de cuenta, subiendo y bajando los grados del aire poco a poco para de un día para otro el frío se instale en nuestros huesos o el calor se pegue a nuestra piel. Minutos que andan y luego hacen un sprint.

Es en uno de los momentos en los que Roi está sorprendido al haber mirado el reloj y haber observado que 25 minutos han avanzado sin darse cuenta que Luis rompe el silencio que se ha instalado cómodamente entre los dos.

“Tengo que decirte algo.”

Roi trata de no sucumbir al pánico que oír esa frase le provoca y concentra más atención de la necesaria en señalar con el intermitente un cambio de carril.

“Dime.”

“En mi casa de Madrid, bueno ya sabes, es un piso pequeño y cómodos lo que se dice cómodos no vamos a estar.”

La voz de Cepeda suena nerviosa y Roi trata de tranquilizarle con una broma, “Estas cosas se avisan de antes para que pueda negarme cuando no vayamos ya por medio camino.”

Sin embargo Cepeda parece tan sumido en sus dudas que no parece detectar el chiste en las palabras de Roi. 

“Tienes razón, joder, de verdad que lo siento, tienes razón. No he pensado mucho en que quizá no te hacia ni puta gracia esto y, joder, que es de ser un egoísta por mi parte, tío. Tenía que habértelo dicho y así tú ya decidías pero no decírtelo así ahora, joder.”

“Cepeda, Cepeda,” dice Roi para frenar el aluvión de palabras por parte de Cepeda, que ha pronunciado las anteriores frases tan rápidamente que Roi ha entendido menos de la mitad de ellas. “Que era una broma, tío. Que no me importa estar un poco incomodo porque tengas una casa pequeña. Que soy yo, tío. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?”

El silencio que se forma tras la pregunta formulada por Roi no es como el previo que les había acompañado durante el último tramo de viaje, es un silencio cargado de electricidad. La calma antes de la tormenta. 

“Es que… Sólo tengo una cama.”

La tormenta llega en forma de 4 palabras, un hombre llamado Luis Cepeda y unas imágenes mentales de las que Roi no se podrá deshacer nunca.

“Bueno,” consigue decir Roi con la boca seca y el corazón en la garganta. “Siempre puedo dormir en el sofá, no pasa nada.”

“No, no, Roi, es que… Ni sofá, ni nada. Sólo tengo una cama.”

Las 4 palabras repetidas otra vez, aunque a Roi le llevan retumbado en la cabeza desde la primera vez que Luis las pronuncio.

“Pues si que es pequeña tu casa, sí…,” atina a pronunciar Roi, aún tratando de controlar su hiperactiva imaginación con poco éxito por su parte. 

“Ni te lo imaginas…,” confirma Cepeda.

Si Roi tuviera un poco más de sentido común daría un violento volantazo y se expondría a recorrer los doscientos y pico kilómetros que ya han recorrido en sentido contrario. Si Roi tuviera un poco más de sentido común se desabrocharía el cinturón de seguridad y se tiraría del coche antes incluso de que este frenara. Pero a Roi le queda poco de eso que llaman sentido común, casi tan poco como de su sentido de  auto-preservación. Para Roi el instinto de supervivencia es ya una leyenda urbana.

“Bueno, no pasa nada,” comienza a decir Roi, que sabe a ciencia cierta cual va a ser la respuesta de Cepeda ante sus siguientes palabras incluso antes de pronunciarlas. “Puedo dormir en el suelo.”

“¿Tú estás loco? No.”

Si Roi estuviera en un concurso de la televisión ya le habrían dado unos cuantos puntos por su brillante capacidad de adivinación.

“Eres mi invitado. En el suelo duermo yo que para eso te he convencido de esto.”

Tras estas palabras Roi no tiene el tiempo suficiente de procesarlas y sentir las emociones pertinentes a ellas -¿alivio?, ¿culpa?, ¿decepción?- antes de que Cepeda vuelva a hablar.

“O… O podemos compartir la cama.”

Si Roi había pensado que las palabras _Sólo tengo una cama_ habían sido una tormenta de proporciones épicas, _Podemos compartir la cama_ son un huracán, un tornado, un tsunami, un terremoto y el diluvio universal todo en uno.

“¿Compartir la cama?,” pregunta Roi, su hilo de voz tan fino y agudo que Roi piensa que es casi únicamente perceptible por los perros, pero Cepeda parece no darse cuenta de ello, sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras juega intranquilo con las pulseras en su muñeca.

“Sí, bueno, no sé. Es una tontería, ¿no?, que uno duerma en el suelo si podemos compartir la cama… Que bueno, es de matrimonio. Si no te importa a mi tampoco. Podemos compartir.”

Y de nuevo Roi se encuentra en la misma encrucijada: dos decisiones difíciles, dos alternativas complicadas y él, obligado a elegir. Primero fue si contarle a Luis que su relación con Cris había acabado, después la decisión de si irse con él a Madrid o no, y ahora le toca valorar que es más peligroso, si dormir a su lado o negarse a ello.

El fuego le quema las puntas de los dedos y él estira el brazo súbitamente, sintiendo ya las llamas hasta el hombro.

“No me importa. Podemos compartir.” Compartir guitarra, compartir cama… Roi está cada vez más cerca de arrancarse el corazón y ponerlo directamente ante los pies de Luis Cepeda.

 

* * *

 

Madrid es una ciudad de contrastes, o al menos eso es lo que Roi siempre ha pensado. Es una ciudad en la que, lo quieras o no, estás siempre rodeado de personas y, aún así, puedes llegar a sentirte muy solo. Es una ciudad bulliciosa y con un ritmo frenético pero en la que siempre puedes encontrar una pequeña calle en la que se detiene el tiempo. 

Roi no ha estado demasiadas veces en Madrid, tres o cuatro visitas por trabajo, y una solo viaje en el que él y Cris la visitaron como simples turistas, y quizá es por eso que llegar de nuevo a ella le vuelve a dejar sin respiración, como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez. 

Según se adentran cada vez más en el corazón de la ciudad el ritmo de su viaje se aminora. Semáforos, coches a su alrededor, carreteras de un solo carril y muchos transeúntes hacen que tarden más de media hora en llegar a casa de Cepeda y otros tantos minutos en aparcar. 

A pesar del tiempo que han empleado en todo ello Cepeda pronuncia, “Menos mal que no nos ha pillado ningún atasco gordo para llegar.”

“¿Lo de hoy no ha sido gordo?”

“Que va,” Cepeda resopla. “Lo de hoy ha sido un paseo por la playa. Lo del tráfico y los coches en Madrid puede ser una puta locura, no hay nada que odie más.”

“Pero Madrid te encanta,” comenta Roi, que sabe con certeza por comentarios de su amigo que lo que dice es verdad.

Luis y Roi siguen dentro del coche aparcado en la calle de Luis pero ninguno hace amago de salir de él. La tarde ya ha entrado en la capital y el sol empieza a bajar por entre los edificios, sumiendo a la ciudad en su característica oscuridad invernal temprana. En la segunda parada por el camino que han hecho -en la que Cepeda volvió a tomar la conducción del coche- han comido un par de bocadillos de carne pero Roi empieza a notar de nuevo hambre. Aún así, es consciente de que ahora se encuentra en territorio de Luis y se obliga a sí mismo a seguir el ritmo de su amigo, esperando que este haga alguna señal de cuál debe de ser su próximo movimiento.

“Sí,” responde Luis al comentario de Roi aunque realmente no era una pregunta. “La verdad es que no me imagino viviendo en otra ciudad.”

Con una enérgica palmada que resuena por todo el vehículo Cepeda se desabrocha el cinturón y se gira hacia Roi, “Pero bueno, no vamos a quedarnos aquí parados, vamos.”

Roi abre la puerta del coche y sale de él, haciendo movimientos exagerados para estirar los músculos entumecidos de su cuerpo. A pesar del frío que Roi nota tan sólo un segundo después de abandonar el coche de Cepeda, no se pone el abrigo para poder tener más libertad para mover su cuerpo. Primero gira la espalda haciéndola crujir para posteriormente levantar sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, notando todas las incómodas contracturas que tiene ya formadas en sus hombros y cuello.

El frío acaba ganando la batalla a Roi tras menos de un minuto y le obliga a ponerse el abrigo y meter las manos en los bolsillos de este para poder recuperar el movimiento en los dedos.

“Que frío hace, por dios,” pronuncia Roi mientras se gira para mirar a Cepeda al otro lado del coche. Su amigo lleva también puesto su abrigo, además de tener en las manos la bolsa de Roi y a los hombros su propia mochila, habiéndolas sacado ya de la parte trasera del vehículo.

“Vamos para dentro, sí.”

 

* * *

 

 

La casa de Cepeda es, definitivamente, pequeña, aunque pequeña es un adjetivo insuficiente para describir el tamaño del piso en el que Cepeda habita en Madrid. Los 25 metros cuadrados hacen que Roi sienta una ráfaga inmediata de claustrofobia nada más entrar por la puerta y Roi tiene que intentar hasta dos veces tomar una gran bocanada de aire ya que siente como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado ante la visión que tiene ante él.

“Ya te dije que era pequeña,” comenta Cepeda nada más cerrar la puerta del piso tras su espalda y depositando su mochila en el suelo.

Roi se aclara la garganta y siente el veneno de su mentira en la lengua, “No te preocupes, no me importa.”

Sí le importa, claro que le importa, pero no por los motivos que deben que tener preocupado a Cepeda. A Roi no le importa que sea lo único que su amigo se ha podido permitir durante los años que lleva viviendo en Madrid, ni tampoco le importa la belleza del piso no le hago ser uno que Hola querría sacar en un reportaje especial, por no importarle no le importa ni el abundante ruido de tráfico que entra por la ventana mal sellada del salón. Le importa el traqueteo de su corazón contra su pecho, el sudor de sus manos y la falta de aire en sus pulmones cuando su vista se fija en la cama de matrimonio con sábanas azul marinas que preside la estancia. 

“Puedes dejar la bolsa donde quieras,” dice Cepeda, su abrigo ya colgado en el respaldo de una silla, mientras está regulando la temperatura del termostato para calentar la estancia.

“¿En una de las mil y una habitaciones de esta mansión, no?” Roi no puede evitarlo, su mecanismo de defensa durante años ha sido el humor y aunque con Luis ha conseguido abrirse más que con nadie en mucho tiempo la incomodidad que siente le hace revertir a patrones familiares y cómodos. 

Pero Luis le conoce y mientras Roi se coloca en tan sólo un par de pasos al lado de la cama este le observa fijamente, visiblemente confundido e intrigado por el titubeo de su voz.

Roi coloca su bolsa sobre la cama y se quita el abrigo, depositándolo también sobre el colchón.

“Espero que no te importe que lo deje aquí,” dice Roi, la mirada de su amigo aún fijamente puesta en él.

Cepeda niega con la cabeza. “No te preocupes.”

“Bueno, pues, hazme el tour, ¿no?,” farfulló Roi, nervioso todavía y regañándose mentalmente por su comportamiento y su temor.

“Roi…” La voz de Luis no suena más alta que un susurro pero el chico se ha acercado a Roi lo suficiente para que pueda escucharle con facilidad. “Decía de verdad lo de que no me importa dormir en el suelo. No te he traído aquí para que te sientas incómodo.”

“No, no, ¿incómodo de qué?,” las palabras de Roi salen apresuradas y dubitativas, tratando de convencer a su limitada audiencia de una tranquilidad que Roi no sabe ni fingir. “Podemos compartir la cama y no pasa nada, tío. ¿Por qué razón iba a sentirme incómodo por ello?”

Los ojos de Roi solo se posan sobre los de Cepeda durante unos cortos segundos pero en esa mirada Roi cree leer una comprensión que le paraliza súbitamente sobre todo porque los ojos de Luis parecen estar gritando _Yo también_.

_Yo también lo siento, yo también quiero hablarlo, yo también quiero intentarlo._

Pero Roi no puede, ni quiere, dejar crecer esa pequeña llama de esperanza que se enciende en la parte más alta de su pecho.

Así, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y una palmada en el hombro izquierdo de Cepeda, Roi vuelve a repetir, “Venga, tío, hazme el tour.”

Por primera vez desde que se encontraran en la cafetería las barreras de Cepeda parecen no volver a erguirse aunque él esté visiblemente incómodo, y sus ojos siguen proyectando ese _yo también, yo también, yo también._

Esta vez Roi no se puede negar a sí mismo que quizá si quiera, aunque no pueda, leer e interpretar lo suficiente en Luis para no cerrarse las puertas de lo innombrable del todo.

Quiere pero no puede y por eso por primera vez desde que se conocen Roi le da la espalda a Luis cuando este está intentando abrirse, cuando parece que Luis le está pidiendo, sin palabras, que le tienda una mano. 

 

* * *

 

“Madre mía, Luis, madre mía.”

“Te gusta, ¿eh?”

“Cabrón, si que sabes hacerla bien, si…”

“Te dije que mis tortillas de patatas son épicas pero no quisiste creerme, tío.”

“No es que no quisiera creerte,” pronuncia Roi mientras se lleva otro trozo de tortilla a la boca. “Prefería no hacerme ilusiones antes de probar una.”

En la pequeña cocina del apartamento de Cepeda no hay mucho espacio de separación entre la nevera, los fogones, la pequeña mesa con dos sillas y el fregadero. Esto facilita que Cepeda pueda estirar su brazo desde su posición de pie apoyado sobre el frigorífico para dar una suave colleja a Roi.

“No hables con la boca llena, burro.”

Roi sigue la instrucción de su amigo y traga antes de decir, “No, pero de verdad, que está buenísima.”

Luis se ve azorado ante el comentario de Roi y se lleva su mano izquierda a la nuca en un claro gesto de vergüenza. “No cocino demasiado pero bueno, no sé, este es el único plato que se me da realmente bien, ¿sabes?”

“Ahora no te me hagas el remolón, tío,” dice Roi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Estos días que estoy aquí vas a tener que cocinar mucho para mí, ¿eh?”

Luis lanza una de esas risas que son más aire que sonido y los pulmones de Roi se inflan tanto que hasta él tiene que dejar expulsar el aire por su boca. Es contagioso ver a Luis tan ligero, tan a gusto con su piel en su propia casa y al mismo tiempo tan delicado, tan abierto a dejarse ver y alcanzar, el sutil rubor de sus mejillas perceptible incluso por encima de su barba. Roi se siente intranquilo e invencible a partes iguales, con miedo a dar un paso en falso pero también con miedo a no aprovechar la inercia del momento.

“Bueno, no tengo mucho en la nevera, solo lo suficiente para hacer otra tortilla creo, así que mañana tendría que bajar a comprar cosas… Si me dices lo que quieres puedo hacer una lista para luego cocinarlo o si no puedo—“

“Luis, tío, que era broma,” interrumpe Roi. “No hace falta que estés esclavizado en la cocina sólo porque yo esté aquí. Con un McDonald’s me conformo.”

Cepeda bufa, “Ni de puta coña. No vas a estar aquí para estar comiendo esa mierda si yo puedo preparar algo.”

Pinchando el último trozo de tortilla de su plato Roi se lo lleva a la boca y lo saborea mientras Cepeda toma asiento en la única otra silla de la cocina, situándose así justo enfrente de Roi, la pequeña mesa blanca entre ambos, el plato con la tortilla recién preparada de Luis ante él.

“Bueno, si tú lo dices… Yo soy solo el invitado.” 

Roi se limpia la boca con una servilleta de papel y se levanta de su asiento para dejar su plato en el fregadero mientras Cepeda le dice, “Déjalo ahí y mañana lo lavamos.”

Luis y Roi han quedado ahora en posiciones contrarias a las anteriores, Luis sentado con las piernas estiradas ante sí y su cuerpo girado hacia su amigo, Roi de pie con el fregadero a su espalda y sus brazos cruzados ante su pecho. 

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Luis está inmerso en terminarse su propia cena, Roi se lleva la mano al bolsillo de sus vaqueros y saca su móvil, en silencio desde que salió de Galicia. Un par de mensajes de sus amigos en WhatsApp y una llamada de su madre le esperan en la pantalla de bloqueo pero Roi se deshace de las notificaciones para volver a tener ante la pantalla vacía. 

“¿Cris? ¿Tus padres?,” pregunta Luis.

“¿Eh?”

“Digo,” pronuncia Luis mientras se aclara la garganta y da un sorbo a su vaso de agua. “Que si tus padres o Cris te han llamado.”

“Ah, sí, sí, mi madre,” contesta Roi volviendo a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. “Pero ya le he mandado un mensaje antes para decirle que me venía para acá. Luego la llamaré.”

“¿Y Cris?,” insiste Cepeda.

Roi alza las dos cejas ante la pregunta y se muerde el labio, una confusión fingida y un intento de ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

“¿Te ha llamado?”

“No, estaba… Estos días, estaba muy… Muy ocupada.”

A Roi no se le ha dado nunca demasiado bien mentir pero frente a Luis más que nunca le da la sensación de que está siendo un libro abierto, sus párrafos y frases más importantes subrayadas de verde neón para que Luis pueda leer sus emociones, sus miedos y sus pensamientos a la perfección.

“Roi…” Pronunciado por los labios de Luis su nombre parece una plegaria y un maleficio, una palabra prohibida que solo Luis se ha atrevido a decir en milenios.

“¿Seguro que todo va bien? ¿Entre Cris y tú?”

Es la segunda señal del día, el segundo reflejo de sí mismo que atisba hoy en los ojos de Luis, pero Roi vuelve a cerrarse en banda, encerrando su esperanza bajo llave en la parte más oscura de su cerebro. 

Roi niega, niega y niega, porque es más fácil esconderse e ignorar que exponerse y arriesgar. 

“Sí, todo va bien.”

Sin mirar atrás, Roi sale de la cocina, dejando a Luis terminando su cena, y se dirige a su bolsa para sacar de ella su cepillo de dientes y, con él en mano, se encierra en el cuarto de baño, explotando los pocos minutos de soledad que la puerta cerrada le brinda en este caos que se ha convertido su vida. 

 

* * *

 

Incluso en los momentos más bajos de Luis en la Academia, cuando la voz le temblaba y no llegaba a las notas, cuando los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y no podía dar lo mejor de sí, Roi siempre ha pensado que Luis hace magia al cantar. 

Con su voz Luis transforma el aire que le rodea en pequeñas chispas que se deslizan, como si de un baile único se tratara, hacia Roi, alcanzando siempre primero la base de su espalda y haciéndole estremecer. Después, en forma de caricia, las chispas suben hasta su sien y erizan su vello mientras Roi no es capaz ni por un segundo de apartar la vista de Luis. 

En casa de Luis, solos los dos, esta sensación se multiplica al extremo y Roi siente la electricidad hasta en las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Luis tiene los ojos cerrados y su guitarra en la mano, su voz un susurro para no perturbar la atmósfera de la estancia. El tiempo parece haberse congelado y Roi no está seguro si lleva sentado en la cama de Luis diez minutos, media hora o una vida entera.

En momentos así son los únicos en los que Roi se permite observar sin barreras y memorizar hasta los detalles más pequeños de Luis, como las sutiles diferencias en la forma de sus orejas o las primeras líneas que comienzan a surcar sus ojos cuando sonríe. Luis, como todos sus compañeros de OT, como cualquier cantante que se dedica o quiere dedicarse a la música, vive de las miradas que se posan en el sobre un escenario, de hechizar a un público sólo con el sonido de su voz. Por eso Roi sólo se deshace de sus motivos, razonamientos y excusas para no fijarse en Luis cuando este comienza a cantar.

Cuando Luis toca el último acorde de la canción y abre los ojos, se encuentra de lleno con la mirada de Roi y durante un par de latidos ninguno dice nada. Como la primera flor que florece en primera, Luis sonríe, y como el sol que les ha hecho crecer, Roi siente una ola de orgullo recorrer su cuerpo al mirarle. Roi no sabe que va a ser de su vida ahora que Operación Triunfo acaba pero Roi no tiene ni una sola duda de que Luis Cepeda va a llegar lejos y en ese mismo momento, Roi se jura a sí mismo poder estar ahí con él siempre para comprobarlo.

Con delicadeza Luis estira su brazo derecho, su mano agarrando fuertemente el cuello de la guitarra y colocándola frente al cuerpo de Roi. 

“Tu turno,” pronuncia Luis.

Roi toma la guitarra por el cuello y sus dedos rozan los de Luis sin querer. Antes de acercarse más la guitarra Roi se revuelve, buscando la posición más cómoda para ponerse a tocar. 

Con la guitarra en sus brazos y Luis delante de él la música comienza a sonar en la cabeza de Roi de manera clara e inconfundible aunque él aún no haya hecho sonar una sola nota en el instrumento. 

Por un segundo Roi cree haber vuelto a la Academia, donde las 24 horas del día eran música, música, música. Música que podía compartir con Luis. Pero no están en la Academia. Están solos. Roi y Luis, frente a frente, ni un metro de distancia entre sus cuerpos y una guitarra marcando el ritmo de sus interacciones. Roi va a aprovechar cada momento que esta oportunidad le brinda. 

Tomando aire Roi fija sus ojos en los de Luis y dice, “Esta te la sabes así que canta conmigo.”

Los ojos de Roi se cierran, una melodía comienza a sonar y dos voces se mezclan hasta hacer casi imposible la tarea de poder reconocerlas por separado. 

 

* * *

 

La cama de Cepeda es mucho más cómoda de lo que cualquiera podría esperarse al tan sólo observar el resto de su apartamento, aunque tiene sentido que Luis quiera tener un buen colchón sobre el que dormir o apoyarse si su cama ocupa el 70% de su casa entera.

Roi está tumbado ya bajo el edredón, mirando el techo y escuchando los sonidos de Cepeda lavándose los dientes en el cuarto de baño. La única luz en la estancia es la que emite una lámpara situado al lado derecho de la cama, el que Roi ha dejado libre para Luis, y la que entra por las ventanas que viene de las pocas farolas en la calle.

Roi nota la fatiga del día acumulada en cada parte de su cuerpo: los brazos parecen pesarle toneladas, los párpados se cierran sin pedirle permiso, su espalda aún medio dolorida de todas las horas pasadas en el coche. Su corazón, sin embargo, parece más activo que nunca, latiendo tan fuerte que Roi teme pueda llegar a hacerle un hematoma en el pecho. Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle Roi ya estaría a medio camino de quedarse dormido y antes de que Cepeda pudiera siquiera apoyar su cabeza en su parte de la almohada Roi habría sucumbido ya a los brazos de Morfeo. Los nervios, la expectación, la incomodidad, todo podría ser evitado si su inoportuno corazón le pudiera dar un respiro. 

Su desasosiego le impide quedarse dormido y su incapacidad para quedarse dormido le sume en un continuo desasosiego, un círculo vicioso del que Roi no sabe escapar. 

Abruptamente el sonido del grifo del baño se corta, indicando que Cepeda ha terminado en el cuarto de baño y el cuerpo entero de Roi se tensa.

Luis tarda menos de medio minuto en situarse frente a la cama y tras aclarase la garganta, aparta el edredón y la sabana de su lado de la cama. 

“Normalmente, aunque sea invierno, dormiría sin camiseta, ya sabes, como en la Academia, pero bueno, ahora…,” dice Cepeda estando aún de pie. 

Roi está a punto de lanzar un suspiro de alivio pero consigue resistirlo, sintiendo aún así interiormente un gran desahogo porque al menos es una cosa menos contra la que luchar. 

Luis, con toda su ropa puesta, se desliza bajo la sábana y el edredón, quedando en paralelo con Roi, cerca pero sin tocarse. 

La lámpara aún está encendida pero ni uno hace el gesto de apagarla ni el otro lo pide, simplemente se quedan tumbados el uno al lado del otro durante un par de minutos, escuchando sus respiraciones descompasadas y el sutil murmullo de las sábanas cuando uno de ellos hace algún minúsculo movimiento. 

“¿Roi?” La voz de Luis se escucha demasiada alta entre el silencio que les envuelve pero Roi contesta en el mismo volumen.

“¿Qué?”

La respuesta de Cepeda tarda en llegar y si no fuera porque Roi nota los ojos de Luis clavados en el perfil de su cara este pensaría que su amigo ya se ha quedado dormido.

“Nada, nada.”

Roi no aparta la vista del techo blanco de la estancia pero aún así por el rabillo del ojo observa como Cepeda estira el brazo para apagar la lámpara, sumergiendo la habitación en una mayor oscuridad, aunque no es completa. 

Tras esto Luis gira su cuerpo, quedando de costado y mirando hacia Roi.

La primera vez que Roi nota que algo toca su mano derecha lo atribuye al simple roce de la sábana en su piel, pero la caricia que le recorre desde la muñeca hasta los dedos no puede ser confundida con nada, es indudablemente el contacto de piel contra piel, mano con mano. 

Los dedos de Luis vuelven a recorrer el mismo camino una vez más y después otra, hasta cinco veces durante las que  Roi no se mueve, estático, paralizado, su piel entera erizada como si los dedos de Cepeda le estuvieran pasando electricidad con su leve toque.

Tan inesperadamente como cuando empezaron a moverse los dedos de Luis se detienen en la muñeca de Roi y no retoman su camino si no que Luis los usa para rodear la muñeca de Roi y sostenerla levemente. 

“Buenas noches, Roi.”

Así se quedan dormidos, el pulso de Roi bajo los dedos de Luis, ambos cuerpos conectados por un solo punto, y la mente de Roi tratando de justificar esta nueva señal de quien duerme a su lado pero, finalmente, cayendo en el vacío de los sueños. 

 

* * *

 

Despertar junto a Luis es lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado a Roi en la vida.

Por un segundo sus sentidos le traicionan y Roi cree realmente estar de nuevo en la Academia. El olor a madera, ambientador y la habitación en la que han compartido noches hasta 16 personas le inunda las fosas nasales. Los primeros acordes de una canción como despertador parecen acariciar sus tímpanos y obligarle a abrir sus párpados. Su piel nota el roce de las sábanas de la litera que ha sido testigo de conversaciones, llantos y risas. Sus ojos creen reconocer el techo blanco que se levanta por encima de su cabeza. 

Pero tan rápido como esas sensaciones llegan se van y el segundo termina, dejando a Roi desorientado sobre una cama de matrimonio que no es aún familiar para él. Es sólo cuando reconoce la respiración de Cepeda que Roi se tranquiliza y consigue despejar su mente lo suficiente para recordar dónde está y qué está ocurriendo.

Lentamente, aún medio dormido y algo agitado por el extraño despertar que ha tenido, Roi gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la cara de Cepeda apoyada en la almohada, a pocos centímetros de la suya. Luis duerme sobre su estómago y sus ojos están cerrados, su respiración sonando fuerte en la silenciosa habitación. 

Roi aparta la mirada de la cara de Luis y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en el techo, tomándose unos minutos para marcar las similitudes y diferencias con el techo de la Academia, algo que aparentemente no debería llevarle más de 10 segundos pero en lo que se toma su tiempo, no listo aún para salir de la cama y enfrentarse al día que le espera o de volver a girar su cabeza para volver a observar a Luis. 

A Roi no se le ha dado nunca demasiado bien mentir y mucho menos se le da bien mentirse a sí mismo. Es capaz quizá de ocultarse verdades, de posponer la inevitabilidad de una confesión, pero es incapaz de mentirse. 

Postergo el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Luis pero ahora es incapaz de negarlos.

Escondió su miedo de perder todo lo que estaba consiguiendo hasta que este tomo forma y le pilló desprevenido entre un aliento y el siguiente. 

Y ahora… Ahora sabe que está demorando el derribe de la barrera más alta y a la vez endeble de su propia mente, la barrera selectivamente permeable por la que permite que pasen palabras de agradeciemiento de Luis pero no sus miradas cargadas de _algo, todo, nada._

Durante la noche su mano y la de Luis se han separado pero Roi puede aún sentir el suave agarre   de los dedos de Luis en los suyos que le acompañó anoche hasta que se quedó dormido. Puede ocultar y puede posponer pero no puede mentir. En algún momento tendrá que hacerle frente a esos pensamientos que se parecen cada vez menos a susurros y más a gritos de protesta. 

“Buenos días, Roi.”

La voz de Cepeda rompe las cavilaciones de Roi de una manera no del todo inesperada, Roi conectado y atento a los cambios de respiración de Luis incluso sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Tras tragar saliva Roi gira su cabeza para quedar preso de la mirada de Luis, sus ojos aún no del todo abiertos pero tan intensos como Roi siempre los recuerda. 

Ya no vale negar, negar y negar. Son cada vez menos las excusas que Roi es capaz de crear y más las verdades que irradian de la media sonrisa que se forma en los labios de Luis al mirarle. 

Despertar junto a Luis es lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado a Roi en la vida. Lo mejor porque nunca se ha sentido más vivo y más seguro de quién es y qué es lo que quiere. Lo peor porque no negarlo más implica aceptar todas y cada una de las consecuencias que vengan con ello. 

No negarlo más es tirarse a una piscina en la que cada vez más señales le dicen que Luis estará esperándole para cogerle en sus brazos. Es tirarse a una piscina en la que a lo mejor sólo le espera suelo, ni agua, ni seguridad, ni Luis en ninguna de sus formas -amigo, confidente, amor-.

Roi toma aire y da el primer salto.

“Buenos días, Luis.”


End file.
